Final Fantasy Babysitter!
by Shezu
Summary: Cydney was just taking out the garbage and she runs into non other than Sephiroth. Now she gets stuck in Final Fantasy. What does she do? She gets a job as a baby sitter for Marlene & Denzle. But she's falling for Sephirtoh so how will the others take it.
1. Kidnapped by Sephiroth!

**Okay. Some of you voted for this story. This is a Sephiroth Fanfiction. If you want someone please contact me and I'll see what I can do. Only Final Fantasy Characters. I don't know any other Final Fantasy games.-_-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy**

**Sephiroth: Why am I here?**

**Me: 'Cause I said so!**

**Sephiroth: Why should I listen to you. **

**Me: You better! I don't take any crap from anyone.**

**Sephiroth:Hmph. Fine.**

**Me:^.^ Good Sephy!*Ruffles hair***

**Sephiroth: Don't touch me.**

**Me: Awww, Don't be like that Sephy.^w^ Don't forget to say that line I told you.**

**Sephiroth:-_-' Not a chance.**

**Me: Remember, I control how you look in this story. You'd better do as I say!**

**Sephiroth: Like I care.**

**Me: SEPHY'S THE CUTE PINK BUNNY OF DOOM!!**

**Sephiroth: *Hits me in the head.* Fine. Just shut up.**

**Me: *Giggle. Not affected by the smack on the head* Good!**

**Sephiroth: Read and Review.**

**Me: Where's the please? *Hand on hips* Pink bunny of doom.**

**Sephiroth:*Smacks me again.* Please. **

**Me: *Still not affected by the hit* See! It's good to be kind to the nice readers.^w^**

**Sephiroth:. . .**

**Me: Like Sephiroth said. Please Read and Review.^.^**

**Sephiroth:Why make me do it if you were going to do it yourself.**

**Me: Because I felt like it. ^.^**

**Sephiroth:*Evil glare. Smacks me in head again.*. . .**

**Me:*Still not wincing at Sephiroth's hits* Don't you glare at me.*Glares back. Has glaring contest for little while.* And also, STOP HITTING ME! *Smacks Sephiroth.***

**Sephiroth:*Smacks me back and grabs my hand before I can hit him again.* Why don't I just kill you already?**

**Me: *Kisses Sephiroth on cheek* 'Cause you like me and can't argue when I kiss you.****^w^**

**Sehpiroth:*Smirks at me* I think you have it the other way around. *Kisses me, tongue and all.***

**Me:*Blushes beet red till I faint.***

**Sephiroth:*Catches me in one arm and hoists me onto his shoulder.* Your host/writer is currently incapacitated. I'm taking her with me. Read and Review or I wont hear the end of it. *Leaves with me on shoulder.***

**Feeling really random today!**

* * *

**Into:**

Name: Cydney Laraine

Age: 15

Looks: Slightly longer than shoulder length dark brown hair. Brown eyes. 5'6" medium build. Wears contacts most of the time, so near sighted. Has a kind face with kind eyes and a heart felt smile.

Personality: Makes friends easily with most everyone. Is good with kids and animals. Kind hearted, strong, wise, protective, loving, and stubborn. When angered is very powerful and rather ruthless but isn't easy to anger. Is very stubborn when it comes to people worrying about her. She will put on a smile and try to push herself past her limit in order to seem stronger.

Likes: Kids, writing, animals, her friends and family, reading and water.

Dislikes: Hate, being angry, war, fire, and letting people down

* * *

Chapter 1: Into Advent Children

Cydney was home alone writing a story like she usually does. Her parents had gone off, taking her little brother, Alex, with them. They offered to take her with them but she declined, saying she'd like to finish the story she was writing. They'd been gone for about an hour now. They said they'd be home at around 6:30. It was 4:35 now.

Cydney's eyes were starting to hurt because of the strain of reading her story over so she went to the bathroom of the apartment she lived in. She changed into glasses and look in the mirror. She was wearing light denim shorts with black and red striped leggings underneath them. She had a normal t-shirt on. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a Hawaiian style scrunchy. She adjusted the dark green jade bracelet on her left wrist and tucked the tiger's eye pendent into her shirt. She looked...cute. She played with the CTR ring on her left ring finger. She smiled slightly at her reflection in the mirror before she left, turning off the light as she did. As she was walking out the door she noticed that the trash needed to be taken out. She sighed softly walking over to it and taking to full bag out.

She walked out of her apartment, unlocking the door as she went. She didn't bother to put shoes on. The floor was carpeted and she only had to walk down the hallway to the rubbish chute. Besides she had socks on. She dumped the garbage down the chute and started walking back. She looked to her right at the window that looked down to the pool. She went over to see if she could see the lifeguard from Turkey she thought was cute. The window was next to the elevators. She walked over and looked down.

She saw him. He was sleeping on one of the lounge chairs. There was no one else there except for the other lifeguard Cydney figured was his brother or at least best friend. She smiled to herself and started to walk back but just as she walked past the elevators she heard strange, loud, banging noises coming from one of them. She knitted her eyebrows.

"What in the..." she looked at the one to her right and behind her. She walked towards the door but stayed far enough to the left she didn't feel so threatened. Suddenly the door broke open sending some of the pieces flying at Cydney. She ducked making them barley miss her. She looked up to see two people stumble out and turn back around abruptly with metal rods in their hands. Cydney noticed they wore black suits and didn't notice her standing there. The figure walking out of the elevator swung a thin long sword at the two men, which they blocked with their rods. Cydney stared at the man that had just step out of the elevator. He wore black leather, had really long sliver hair and cat like green eyes.

"Sephiroth." Cydney mumbled quietly to herself unable to tear her gaze from the man. She figured the men in the suits were Turks. In fact she knew which Turks they were. Reno and Rude.

"Back off Sephiroth!" Reno shouted. Why they were here was all that was running through Cydney's mind as she continued to stare at Sephiroth, unable to move.

Cydney forced herself to move toward her apartment. She walked slowly while staring at Sephiroth. She was almost to the corner of the hallway when Sephiroth looked up at her as he fought off the Turks and she froze on the spot. His mako green eyes stared into her chocolate ones. She couldn't move. With one swipe of his sword the two Turks fell to the ground. They were alive and they both looked up and stared at Cydney, just now noticing her.

Sephiroth ignored the Turks on the ground and started walking toward Cydney. Move! Come on you stupid legs. Move! She shouts mentally but she couldn't get the push to move her legs or look away from Sephiroth's smirking face as he walked closer to her. Reno looked frantically between Cydney and Sephiroth.

"Run girl! Run!" He shouted at her. That pushed her. She spun around and ran down the hallway, passing her apartment and running for the stairs. Her fear powered her legs as she ran down the stairs. After about ten flights of stairs, she lives on the 15th floor, the fear died down and she felt her legs groan in protest as she ran. She hadn't heard Sephiroth following her so she decided it was safe to stop on the landing and take a breather.

Big mistake!

The moment she stopped she felt to arms wrap around her waist and a deep and very seductive voice, whispered in her ear.

"I'm afraid I can't just let you leave after what you just saw." He threw her against the white walls of the stairway. The breath left Cydney's lungs in a rush, as Sephiroth grabbed the front of her shirt and slam her against the wall again. She yelped in pain.

"Now, should I kill you now or can you be useful to me? Will you beg for your life?" Cydney couldn't say anything so she whimpered. Sephiroth smirked and set her down caressing her hair softly.

"Good girl." He smirked and offered his hand to her.

"Take my hand and come with me." He ordered. Cydney looked down at her feet and took his outstretched hand. He smirked.

"Good, you're obedient." He chuckled darkly as he pulled her down the rest of the stairs.

Sephiroth stopped in front of the door that led to the path outside. It would set off an alarm if it were opened. Sephiroth scowled at it.

"What level is the pool I saw on the way up here?" Sephiroth asked Cydney looking at her. She didn't meet his gaze as she answered.

"2nd floor." She was quiet but Sephiroth heard her nonetheless. He dragged her up to the second floor and to the doors leading to the pool but they were locked out by a magnetic lock on the door.

"Do you have the keys?" Sephiroth asked Cydney. She fished the key her parents left her out of the pocket she'd left it in and walked to the door to open it. Sephiroth wouldn't let go of her hand as she did so and she found this rather odd. She unlocked it and opened the door. They walk though the girl's locker room, no one was in there other than Cydney and Sephiroth, to the pool. The lifeguard was still sleeping.

_He looks so cute when he's sleeping. _Cydney thought as she past him. The other lifeguard was nowhere to be found.

_Must be out to lunch or something. _Sephiroth pulled Cydney to stand at the edge of the deep end as she stared at the sleeping lifeguard. Sephiroth leaned close to her ear and whispered dangerously,

"Stay here till I tell you or I'll kill you and pretty boy over there." Cydney gulped and nodded. Sephiroth smirk and walked over to the other end of the pool. He walked in like Kadaj does in the movie and the water turned the same black color. He waded over to Cydney and reached his arms out to her.

"Come here." He commanded. Cydney hesitated not reallyhow to go about doing that.

"Just jump." Sephiroth said getting slightly irritated. She jumped softly off the ledge. Sephiroth caught her under the arms and lowered her into the water like a child. The world around her started to spin and fade. Sephiroth chuckled darkly again making Cydney look up at him. To her surprise Sephiroth wasn't fading like everything else, although he was blurry but that was because she was dizzy and close to passing out. The last this she heard was shouting and cursing before she passed out and fell back words.

* * *

**This is one of my shorter chapters. Can any one of you tell me what scene from Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children I got the scene where Sephiroth lowers her into the water from?**

**Come on guess!**

**^w^ Anyway Read and Review. I really like it when people review my stories. Please tell me how you like her name. This is one of the first times I've used an American name for one of my stories. Please tell me how you like it and-**

**Sephiroth: *Cuts me off by kissing me till I pass out from embarrassment.* I'm take her again. She was talking to much. Read and Review! *Glares at reader before leaving again.***

**Randomness.-_-' I'm tired. Sorry at how mean Sephiroth seemed but he's Sephiroth. Please Read and Review.**


	2. Run in with Cloud

**This is chapter 2 of my Final Fantasy Fanfic. I have no idea where this is going.-_-' Heh Heh. I wrote this a while ago and only the first chapter and a part of the second chapter. We'll see how this goes.**

**I'd like to thank those who are supporting me.**

**Yami Getsuei: Thanks for the review! I'm writing. I have little ideas but I'm writing.**

**Mity: Thank you for the review as well.**

**Lady Soldier: Thanks for putting my story in your favs.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy.

**Chapter 2:**

When Cydney awoke the first thing she felt was the sun beating down on her face and arm's, she's wearing leggings so she didn't feel it on her legs. She opened her eyes weakly. The light from the sun was blinding. She shielded her eyes from the bright sun with her arm. She sat up slowly, shaking slightly, and looked around. She had no idea where she was. There was desert everywhere she looked. With high rocks and cliffs scattered all around her.

"Where am I?!" Cydney said to herself, quietly. She looked left and right but still couldn't tell where she was. She closed her eyes. She was thoroughly confused. She'd never really forgotten where she was. She'd never pasted out before or woke up and forgot where she had fallen asleep. She went through the events that happened before she'd pasted out in her head.

"Mom, dad and Alex left." She pondered aloud. "I was home alone writing when I changed my contacts. I to out the garbage an then. . ." She trailed off and her eyes widened when she remembered the events that had played out.

"Holy Crap! I know where I am." She jumped to her feet and looked around more carefully. While she'd never played the game she'd watched the movie around two dozen times.

"I'm in Final Fantasy!?" She shouted. She shouldn't have done that. She heard a growl for behind her. She turned around quickly and fond herself staring at a fiend similar to the ones Kadaj and the gang summons in the beginning of Advent Children. She looked at it for a moment and it did the same. For a moment she thought it wouldn't attack her. . .it did.

She was surprise so her instinct kicked in. She fell backwards in a backward roll and came to her feet in a defencive position, her hands crossed in front of her. She was glad she took Aikido(A defencive marsharts.) She got stood slowly and watch the fiend slowly close in on her. She watched him till. . .

"Demon Lama!!!!!" She shouted suddenly, making the fiend jump in surprise. She smirked and threw a kick. Her foot met with the side of the fiends face sending it to sprawling. She used the momentum of her kick to turn on her heel. She brought her foot down and ran in the opposite direction of the fiend at top speed. Cydney was one of the fastest people she knew but she was a sprinter. Running for long wasn't her thing and neither was stopping.

She didn't heard the fiend following her but she did hear the sound of a motercycle behind her. She looked over her shoulder hoping it wasn't Kadaj. As much as she liked him she didn't want to run into him. She sighed and slowed her pace when she relised it was Fenrir, Cloud's bike. The bike slowed to a stop to her right and a few feet in front of her. She trotted up to the bike.

Cloud's messy Chocobo hair was hard to miss. He looked at her, his Mako green eyes hidden behind his sun glasses. Cydney now stood next him. She crouched and placed her hands on her knees, panting hard.

"Did. . .you kill. . .the. . .Lama-fiend?" Cydney panted, turning her head to look up at him with one eye, her other eye closed as sweat dripped down near it. He nodded.

"Your pretty fast." He said in his monotone voice. She stood straight again, still panting but not as badly.

"Thank you." She said. He nodded again, excepting her words of thanks. Just then a very rude fiend attacked Cydney from behind. She ducked and launched her leg out. Her foot connected with the belly of the fiend, sending back. It flipped in mid air and landed on it's feet a few yards away. . .right next to about a dozen of it's buddies.

"Crap. This isn't good." Cydney said, stepping back into a fighting stance. Before anyone else could do anything Cydney felt a tug on her arm. She was pulled back to sit in front of Cloud on his motorcycle, side saddling. With Cloud's arm on either side of her on the handle bars, he took off. The fiends chased after them.

Cydney tried her best to hold on by herself, with out wrapping her arms around Cloud, but with all the waving and sharp turns it wasn't long before both Cloud and Cydney felt that she was going to fall. When he straightened out, Cloud grabbed one of her hands and wrapped it around his torso. Cydney took the hint and wrapped her other hand around his middle. Peaking over his shoulder a little Cydney saw the fiends getting closer. She felt Cloud look over his shoulder as well. He turned again to face front. Cydney jumped when she felt him grab her legs and pull them up onto his left leg, careful not to pull her off the bike.

"Hold on tight." He said softly, he didn't need to yell over the roar of the motorcycle since his head was right next to her ear. She tightened her grip on him, still looking over his shoulder as the fiends were closing in on them. She felt the muscles in Cloud's chest tighten and the bike turned to the left suddenly.

Cydney hear the clash of metal against what had to be the fiend's flesh. She looked to her left in time to see the fiend disappear in a cloud of black smoke. The bike turd sharply and Cydney hid her face and tightened her grip on Cloud's torso.

"Please don't crash." She pleaded softly into his chest.

After a few minutes the last growl and the last metal clang was heard. Fenrir, Cloud's bike, slowed to a stop. Cydney felt Cloud place his hand on her shoulder. She let go of her death grip on Cloud's torso and looked up at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, a hint of worry in his monotone voice. Cydney raised an eyebrow in question. Sure she was a little shook up but she didn't find that cause for concern.

"Yeah, I fine. Just a little scarred that's all." She said, smiling up at him. Cloud shook his head.

"That's not what I meant." She looked at him, confused. She straightened in her seat to get a better look at Cloud, hoping to figure out what he meant. As she straightened a searing pain coursed through her body. Cydney threw her head back in pain, hissing through her teeth. She fell forward and Cloud caught her in one arm. She gripped his arm in pain. Though it was his left arm so he didn't have any cloth to absorb her death grip, he didn't mind all that much. Cydney felt him shift a little as if to get a look at her back.

"That's what I thought. A fiend got you before I could kill it." Cloud said, his monotone voice now dripped with worry.

"H-How bad-Nn-is it?" She asked through gritted teeth and painful tears.

"It stretches from you right shoulder to you hip across you back if that's what you mean. But it's not deep." He answered. Cydney slowly straightened again, hissing softly in pain as she did.

"I didn't bring any matearia with me." He muttered to himself.

"I'll take you home with me and we can fix that wound." He said to her. Cydney slipped of the bike before Cloud could stop her. She turned to him, using a smiling mask to cover her pain.

"That's okay. I don't want to cause you any more trouble, Cloud." She said kindly.

"H-How do you know who I am?" He asked in faint surprise. She just smiled again and turned, not wanting to look like a freak. Cydney turned a little to sharply, however, and triggered another wave of pain so strong it could down an elephant. No matter how strong she was, Cydney couldn't stand the pain. She pasted out. Cloud caught her before she fell to the ground and pulled her back onto Fenrir in front of him.

"I'd better tell Tifa." He pulled out his phone and found the number for Seventh Heaven. He put it to his ear and looked down at the girl as the phone rang. A few questions ran through his mind about the girl in front of him and he had every in getting the answers from said girl.

* * *

Not far away a certain silver haired hottie had watched the whole scene unfold in front of him from his perch on a large rock. His enemy, Cloud, had stolen the girl he'd gone through such lengths to obtain before he'd had a chance to claim her again himself. If those foolish turks hadn't messed with him before coming here he would not have been separated from the girl. Those two turks were lucky they had not landed near him. He would have likely finished them. His girl's cries of pain reached his ears before he saw her fall. Cloud had not only taken her from him but also let her get injured? She could _not_stay with Cloud. Sephiroth would take her from him. But right now he had thinks to prepare before he took her back. He left his perch going off in a different direction. He would come back for _his_girl though. That was certain. Cloud would not get in his way again.

* * *

**Okay! That's the end of this chapter.^.^ I about killed my computer because it erased all my hard work so I had to type it again. I'm doing all this for you guys, the readers, so please Review. Tell me what you like and what you think I should improve. **

**I'd like to thank Yami Getsuei, Mity, and Lady Soldier again. You all rule!**

**P.S. It nice and short Yami Getsuei-san.^^ Is this better?**


	3. I'm gonna babysit?

**Chapter 3! Yay! I got out two chapters in one day/night. This one and Chapter two in Kingdom Hearts.**

**Thanks to:**

**Yami Getsuei-You continue to review me. Thank you sooooooo much! I love your reviews!^.^**

**Once again thank you Lady Soldier and Mity for sticking with me. And thank you Mity for reviewing me that one time.^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy. **

**Please Read and Review.**

* * *

The girl had yet to wake up. Tifa was surprised when Cloud called her.

_

* * *

_

_"Hello? Cloud? Is that you?" Tifa asked when she answered the phone._

_"Yeah. It's me." He's voice sounded strange. His voice was the usual monotone but there was a hint of something else._

_"Cloud? What's wrong?" Tifa asked. There was a moment of silence. Tifa thought she said something she shouldn't have. He spoke before she could however._

_"Tifa. I'm coming home. Do you still have a heal materia?" Cloud asked._

_". . .Yes, why? You're not hurt are you?!" Tifa said, her voice raising at the last sentence._

_"No. I ran into someone in the outskirts and she's hurt." Tifa raised an eyebrow, though Cloud couldn't see her._

_"What?! Someone in the outskirts? And a girl?" Tifa exclaimed._

_"I'll be there in about fifteen minutes. She passed out and is wounded badly." Tifa understood. _

_"Aright. I'll be ready when you get here." Tifa was already going through the things she would need in her head and picturing where they were. _

_"Okay I'll get what you need." Tifa said aloud._

_"Thanks." With that Tifa heard the click as he turned his phone off. She wondered how badly the girl was wounded and how it happened._

* * *

Cloud had arrived about fifteen minutes later like he said and Tifa had healed her wounds. She was now asleep on a bed upstairs. Tifa was downstairs and was opening for the night. Cid was already there and was talking about his ship. Cloud was out shopping for food and took Denzel with him. Marlene was playing with Barret in the booth to her left.

Tifa was wondering when the girl would wake up when she heard a loud thud from above.

"What was that?" Cid asked looking towards the stairs that led to the second floor. Tifa had an idea.

* * *

"Ow." Cydney had smacked the head board of the bed she was sleeping on with her fist. It wasn't like she was mad at it or anything. It was her dream.

_

* * *

_

_She ran hard and fast but she never got far before he appeared in front of her, make her turn sharply and run in the opposite direction. Around her where collapsed buildings. She thought she could out run him but he was to fast for her. She should have she couldn't out run him though. Who could out run Sephiroth?_

_"You can't run and you can't hide." His voice called, sending shivers down her spine and spurring her on further. She had always admired Sephiroth but she was scared he would hurt her. The look in his eyes every time she saw them. . . there was something wrong with them. There was something in them that she couldn't quite place._

_Cydney stopped a moment to catch her breath. At the same time Sephiroth caught her. A strong and muscled arm wrapped around her middle, pinning one of her arms to her sides. Another hand went over her mouth, silencing her. His head was close to hers and his breath was calm and cool against her neck._

_"I brought you here. You are mine to do with as I please. Let yourself be taken. your only making it hard on yourself." Sephiroth's voice was seductive and dark and it sent a violent shiver down her spine. She felt the heat rise to her ears and cheeks. She couldn't stand it. She had to get out of this mess. So she did the only thing she could think of. She use her free hand and punched him._

* * *

Cydney clutched her hand. Her knuckles were bloody from the impact of her punch. She was stronger than she thought. She was sitting up in the bed she'd woken up in. Cydney looked around but couldn't see very well. The moonlight only illuminated a little bit of the room. From what she could see it was a little plain. There was another bed next to her. She let her eyes wonder over the room but nothing really stood out to her. She couldn't tell were she was but she swore she knew this place. She searched her memories. What had happened before she passed out?

"Oh! I remember!" She said quietly, dumbfounded that she'd forgotten. She'd run into Sephiroth, Cloud, Reno and Rude. It was not something one forgets quickly. Yet she did. She smacked herself in the head. She even knew where she was. She'd watched "Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children" two dozen times. The room she was in was even lit with the same faint moonlight. She smacked herself again. As she did she heard a knock on the door. Cydney wanted to answer but hesitated. This wasn't her home. Lucky for her though the person walked in without being invited. Cydney gasped.

It was Tifa Lockheart.

She looked just as pretty in person as Cydney thought.

"You're awake. That's good." Tifa came closer to her and sat on the bed next to her.

"How are you feeling? I healed you wound but do you feel dizzy or anything?" Tifa asked. Cydney shook her head.

"I feel fine, thanks to you." Cydney said, smiling kindly. Tifa smiled back.

"I'd like to talk to you but I can't stay away from the bar to long while it's open. Would you please come downstairs with me?" Tifa asked, seemingly a little hesitant.

"Yes, of course." Cydney said smiling happily. Tifa seemed to warm up to her with that. She got up and Cydney followed her downstairs. When she got downstairs she noticed Barret, Marlene, and Cid. Marlene and Barret were playing and talking while Cid had his feet up on the counter.

"Cid!" Tifa scolded.

"Yes!" Cydney said out of reflex at the same time Cid grunted. Tifa and Cid looked at her, the other two hadn't heard.

"Sorry." Cydney looked down at her feet in embarrassment.

"Yer name's Cyd then?" Asked Cid looking at her as she looked up. She smiled a little.

"My name's Cydney but most people call me Cyd." She answered. Cid got up and walked over to her. He streched out his hand and gave a toothy smile.

"Name's Cid. Cid Highwind." Cydney's smile turned friendly but shy. She shook his hand.

"My name's Cydney Laraine. I'm happy to meet you Mr. Highwind." Cydney said.

"Mr?" Cid looked upset. Cydney tilted her head to the side.

"Yes. Is there something wrong?" Cid looked at her.

"We're both adults here. Ya don't have ta call me Mr." Cid said shaking his head. Cydney laughed a quiet sweet laugh.

"I'm fifteen." Both Tifa and Cid stared at her. They were dumbfounded. Barret finally noticed them. He walked over, Marlene holding her hand.

"What's up? Who's she?" Cid turned to Barret.

"How old would ya say she is?" He asked. Barret eyed him.

"This a trick?" He asked, clearly suspicious.

"No really." Tifa said. Barret looked at Cydney for a moment.

"I don't know. Twenty-five?" Cydney laughed.

"I'm fifteen." She stated again. Before Barret could freak out Cloud came in.

"We need to go." Cloud said the moment he came in. Denzel followed behind him. Tifa turned to him.

"What's wrong Cloud?" Tifa asked. He walk over to her. Denzel went to Marlene.

"Denzel, Marlene. You to go play over there." Cloud said, pointing to the other side of the room.

_This seems important. I think I'll go with the kids._ Cydney thought. She followed the two children to the other side of the room. No one stopped her.

* * *

"My name's Marlene and this is Denzel." Said Marlene, making a cute face as she sat down next to Cydney who'd just sat down in a booth.

"Oh? That's a cute name, Marlene. My name's Cydney." She said, looking down at the child, smiling. Marlene smiled back. She seemed to just know that Cydney would be a good friend. She hugged her arm. Looking over a Denzel, who was standing next to the table, Marlene spoke to him.

"Denzel. Come sit down." Denzel looked at Cydney first. She knew he was feeling acqard about meeting strangers so she smiled at him.

"Denzel. It's okay. I don't bite." Denzel visibly relaxed and sat across from the two of them. Denzel and Marlene started talking about their adventures recently. Cydney already knew them thanks to "Advent Children" so she couldn't help but listen in on Cloud and the other's conversation. She caught few things about Shinra, a trip somewhere, the other AVALANCHE members and Sephiroth but couldn't here most of the conversation. She did here one line inparticular.

"Who's going to watch Marlene and Denzel while we're gone?" It was Tifa who'd asked. Marlene had paused in the middle of their conversation which aloud Cydney to speak.

"Hold on you guys. I'm going to go talk to the other for a moment." Marlene scooted out of the booth so she could get out. Cydney walk over to the others.

"Excuse me." The others turned to look at her. She blushed. She didn't like being the center of attention.

"I can babysit Marlene and Denzel while you're gone." The others looked at her dumbstruck.

_Oops. Did I say something wrong?_

_

* * *

_

**Thank you all for reading my third chapter. I hope you like it. Please Review. If you have any questions please ask. 'Kay?**

**Please Review.**

**Sephiroth: Don't push her hard. She trying the best she can. She's stayed up till midnight writing two days in a row. So you better review.**

**Me: Sephiroth!**

**Sephiroth: *Smirks at me and throws me over shoulder.* I'm leaving and taking her with me. Review so she can get a goodnight's sleep.**

**~Sorry Yami-san but I had to write something else. I swear I'll snap if I don't do something like this but I kept it short for you.^^**


	4. Time to go

**This is the next chapter of Final Fantasy Babysitter. I didn't get any reviews last time so please leave some reviews for me. I'm trying really hard to get out to these chapters so please show your support by reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy.**

* * *

"What?" Barret asked, still dumbfounded.

"I'll babysit Marlene and Denzel." Cydney repeated. She was confued as to why they were so shocked. Didn't they just say she looked like an adult? Even if she was fifteen she still at least looked responsible. Tifa was next to speak.

"Are you sure? You just met us. Are you really comfortable watching over these kids?" Tifa seemed worried but Cydney couldn't tell if it was for her or Marlene and Denzel. Cydney had to tred carefully. She couldn't let the others know that she came from a different planet.

"Possitive." Cydney stated simply. It was Cid's turn to speak.

"Why'd ya go through the trouble for kids ya just met?" Cid seem secpticel. Cydney shook her head.

"For one thing, you guys saved me. I have to repay you somehow. Two, I like helping people. Three, I love children. This isn't the first time I've babysat kids before." Cydney smile kinddly at them but they all still seemed unsure. All, exsept Cloud that is.

"Alright." Cloud said simply. The others turned to him. Cydney was happy but the others were shocked.

"Cloud? Are you sure?" Tifa asked. He nodded.

"She looks like she means it. I'm leaving Marlene and Denzel in your hands." Cloud said, talking to Cydney directly. Cydney's smile grew.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to take care of them." Cydney was smiling sweetly. The others gave in. They needed someone to look after the two children.

Tifa showed Cydney around while they waited for the other AVALANCH members to show up. Cloud was packing and Cid and Barret had gone home to do the same. Cydney listened intently and Tifa explained what to do in case of emergencies. She wrote down a number to contact them by as well as a few other numbers in case she couldn't reach them, including Reno's number which Cydney laughed to herself at. They had finished their tour and Tifa walked with Cydney outside to where the two children were playing.

"I don't mind them playing outside but make sure thy're back in side before it gets dark." Tifa said as they walked closer to the children. Cydney smiled.

"Of course. Is there anything else?" Cydney asked, ready to take in any more information Tifa had. Tifa appeared to think about it for a moment but shook her head.

"Nope. That's it. If you don't mind, I'm going to pack. We'll be gone for about a week. You can manage right?" Tifa asked as she walk towards the door again.

"I'll be alright Tifa. I'll watch over them." Cydney said, smiling. Tifa waited a moment next to the door but Cydney made no move to follow her inside so she walked inside to pack. Cydney watched the door a moment, a content smile on her face. As she stood there she felt something tug at the end of her shorts. Cydney looked down at the one who'd grabbed her. It was Marlene.

"You're going to watch us while Tifa and the others are gone?" She asked inocently. Cydney turned and crouched down to her hight.

"Yes. I am. Is that okay with you, Marlene?" Cydney asked, smiling softly. She really loved kids. Marlene gave her a wide grin.

"Yeah!" Cydney laughed sweetly.

"Good. I'm glad." Marlene's smile widened. She let go of Cydney's shorts and grabbed her hand instead. She tugged her along. Cydney followed willingly as Marlene pulled her towards where Denzel was standing.

Cydney watched the two of them play for about twenty minutes before she heard sounds from behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw others come out of the door. Tifa, Cloud, Barret and Cid walked out. They all had their own bags. Cydney stood up as Tifa and the others walked towards the three of them.

"We're ready to go and our friend with be here soon." Tifa explained. Cydney nodded and smiled as Marlene gave Tifa a hug goodbye. Cydney watched Marlene make her way to the others, giving them all hugs. Cydney sensed something behind her and turned around. She watched as Yuffie, Vincent, Red XIII, and Caith Sith made their way down towards the others. Yuffie ran past her, not noticing her, and went straight to Tifa. She started talking with her as Vincent and Red, with Caith on his back, came to meet them. Vincent and Red noticed her first. They both stayed silent as they watched her.

"Cydney! We're going now." Tifa called over Yuffie's loud voice. Everyone turned to look at her, exsept Vincent and Red who were already looking at her. Yuffie's face lit up. She ran over to Cydney, wanting to make a new friend but Cid caught her by the colar.

"We need to go. Come on." Cid started dragging Yuffie down the street. The others followed exsept Tifa and Cloud. They walked over to her.

"Please take care of Marlene and Denzel." Tifa said. Cydney nodded.

"You guys take care of yourselves too. Be careful." Tifa smiled, she was liking Cydney more and more.

"We have to go, take care of them." Cloud said, looking intently at her. Cydney smiled reassuringly and nodded. Cloud returned the nodded then turned and left with Tifa. Cydney watched them till they were out of view. When they were she turned to Marlene and Denzel.

"How about we go inside and I'll make dinner." Marlene and Denzel nodded, smiling. Cydney smiled back and walked them inside. Little did she know she was being watched.

Sephiroth watched as the others left. His girl watched them leave. She was standing next to two children, Sephiroth guessed they were Cloud's. He was almost done with his preperation and would be able to take her. He had to wait a little longer before he could take her. He would have to wait just a little longer.

"Just wait little one. I come get you soon." With that Sephiroth left.

* * *

**Cliffy. YAY! Please Read and Review. Thank you for reading.**

**Sephiroth:Why are you here again?**

**Me: Because I'm not done yet.**

**Sephiroth: They aren't even reviewing you much. Why do you stay?**

**Me: They won't review me if I don't write at all.**

**Sephiroth: *Sighs. Picks me up and turns to leave.* I'm taking her away again. Review so she can get some sleep!**


	5. Pain for protection

**Yay! I finally got out the next chapter! Are you all as excited at I am?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 (Or any other Final Fantasy for that matter.)**

**Thanks to:**

**Yami Getsuei-Thanks for reviewing me at all. I don't get alot of reviews.**

**Lehxra**

**Rombonata-Didn't get a lot of sleep but I writing.^.^**

**Please Read and Review.^^**

* * *

Cydney awoke the next day curled up on the couch in the living room behind the bar of Tifa's shop. Marlene and Denzel were likely still in their beds upstairs. Cydney sat up and stretched. She looked at the clock on the wall above the only door in the room that led to the bar area. It was 6 in the morning. Cydney had no idea as to why she had woken up so early. She was sure it didn't have anything to do with her dream, although she didn't remember it very well. Cydney ran a hand through her hair. It was dirty and greasy from all the running around in the desert as well as playing with Marlene and Denzel. She glanced at the clock again.

"Well. . .I have a while before the kids wake up so I'll take a shower before making breakfast." Cydney thought aloud. She nodded to herself, happy with that plan. Tifa had let her use some of her clothes while she was gone. Cydney made her way upstairs quietly so she didn't wake Marlene and Denzel. She took a quick peek into their room to make sure they were asleep.

"Aww." She whispered. Marlene had somehow made her way into Denzel's bed with him and they were snuggled together. They looked so cute. Cydney quietly slid the door shut and went to take her shower, happy she chose to speak up.

Cydney finished her shower within a half an hour. Her hair was still wet as she walked out of the bathroom dressed in a vest close to the one Tifa usually wore but this one was smaller around the bust. Under the vest she wore a white T-shirt that Tifa gave to her. It's sleeves reached almost to her elbow. She wore one of Tifa's skirts with the floor length fabric in the back and thigh length fabric in the front. Under in she wore her red and black tights. She wore some of Tifa's boots, since she only wore socks when she arrived. She still wore her ring, pendent and, of course, jade bracelet. She had absently slipped her contact case into her pocket. She was happy she was absent minded. She walked downstairs with the rest of her clothes and glasses. She placed them in Tifa's room like Tifa told her to. She looked at clock. Like she thought, only 6:36 a.m. Cydney sighed. It was to early to make breakfast. Looked out the window. There were dark clouds covering the sky. Cydney like it. She decided to go outside for a little while.

"Ah." Cydney sighed when she got outside. A cool breeze hit her face. She walked around a little but never got to far beyond the bar. She stood outside for a while. After fifteen minutes Cydney had decided to go inside. Before she could, however, she heard the sounds of a motorcycle and the shouts of people. She was standing next to the stairs that led to the front door. Cydney looked to where the sounds were coming from. She saw a man speeding down the road on a motorcycle. By the way his motorcycle tilted Cydney could tell he was drunk. He likely just came from a bar. Cydney shook her head. He would pass her soon and she wouldn't have to worry about him.

That's what she thought anyway.

"Cydney?!" Marlene's voice called as she ran through the front door. . .right into the path of the motorcycle. Time seemed to slow down. Cydney, propelled by fear and instinct, sprang after her. With strength and speed she didn't know she had she grab Marlene's arm and spun her body around, pressing Marlene to her chest. The bike whizzed by her, clipping her back. Cydney grunted in pain as she fell to her knees and the bike past her, turning quickly around the corner. Marlene was still pressed against her chest, stunned.

"Cydney? Are you alright?" Marlene asked when she snapped out of her shock. Cydney let her go slowly. She looked down at Marlene and smiled sadly. Marlene's shock wore off even more and she burnt into tears. Marlene wrapped her hands around Cydney's neck and cried into her shoulder. Cydney winced a little as she stood. She pulled Marlene up with her and made her way to the front door. Cydney felt something warm dripping down her back under her shirt. When Cydney walked inside she saw Denzel walking down the stairs. He ran down to meet them as Cydney set Marlene down. She sniffled a little but stopped crying.

"Denzel? Could you take Marlene into the living room? I'll make breakfast in a minute." Cydney asked kindly. Denzel nodded and grabbed Marlene's hand, lending her towards the room behind the bar. When they were gone Cydney walked upstairs quietly, tears streaming down her face. She held onto the wall as she made her way up. Cydney headed for the bathroom to grab the med kit that Tifa left in the cabinet. The part of the bike that hit her had torn through the vest and T-shirt she was wearing and sliced open her skin. She took of her vest and shirt, leaving her in her bra, and turned to look at her back in the mirror. The scrape reached from her ribs to her hip from right to left. Blood poured from it. She winced from just looking at it.

"Oh isn't this one pretty." Cydney muttered to herself. She grabbed the med kit and pulled out some gauze and wrapped it around her torso after she carefully cleaned the wound. She picked up her shirt and vest. They were both torn and covered in her blood. Cydney sighed. she could clean off the blood but she was never taught how to sow. She decided to clean off the blood while she still could and ask if Tifa knew how to sow later.

* * *

Cydney went through the rest of the day without too much trouble. She called Tifa after breakfast to tell her what happened. Cydney didn't tell anyone about her wound though, she didn't want them to worry.

It was night time now. Cydney had just finished the last of the dishes. Marlene and Denzel were asleep upstairs. Marlene talked to Tifa, Cloud and Barret and was calm now. She was tired but didn't think she could go to sleep yet. She went outside again. Cydney wasn't one to stay away from something just because she was hurt by it. The cool wind hit her skin blowing her white shirt around. She looked up at the sky. It was still cloudy and she couldn't see the moon well through them.

"Aww. I'm kinda wanted to see the moon." Cydney whispered quietly to herself. Behind her she heard a dark and seductive chuckle. She turned on her heels. The voice came from an alley next to her. There were not lights with which to illuminate the alley so Cydney couldn't see who had chuckled at her.

"Who are you?" Cydney asked in a controlled voice. She was surprised her voice came out so calm when she was shaking with fear on the inside. Cydney felt a strong wind pass her, making her squint against the bitter wind. Cydney felt something brush her long hair from her neck and push it over her shoulders. She was frozen with fear and unable to do anything other then shiver as something cold gently pressed against the back of her neck. Whatever it was slid down her back over her white shirt. It stopped over her wound for a moment before pressing hard against it. Cydney gasped in pain and surprise, her eyes wide and mouth open slightly. She arched her back away, from what she now guessed was a hand, but it continued to press against her wound till tears started to fall down her cheeks. She was still frozen to the spot. The person behind her gave an aura of pure power that kept her feet rooted in fear. The pressure on her back finally left. Cydney was sure it was reopened. She let her back go back to it's original position.

"Does that hurt?" Whispered a seductive voice in her ear. She shivered as his cool breath washed over her. She knew who it was.

"S-Sephiroth." She whispered through trembling lips. His name felt oddly strange on her tongue though she'd said it a hundred. She heard him chuckle in her ear. His hand ran over her wound again, his finger tips barley touching her skin through her shirt. She shivered then winced as he pressed harder again.

"Tell me. Why did you go and do something so reckless and dangerous?" He asked, his tone still seductive and playfully. His breath was still unnaturally cold and she shivered again. His hand slid up her back till it got to the back of her neck again. She was unable to speak. His mere presence could stop her every movement. His hand slid around to the front of her neck. Cydney closed her eyes tight and waited for pain.

Any pain.

But it didn't come.

Sephiroth instead tipped her head up to look at him. Cydney opened her eyes and stared into his emerald ones. They seemed to stare through her hard shell leaving her exposed to the outside world while at the same time providing a shield to keep the pain of the world from penetrating her. Now matter how frightened she was she could help but blush slightly at his beauty. He wore a playful smirk on his face and his silver hair shimmered in the dim moonlight.

"Well?" Sephiroth pressed, his smirk still present. Cydney found her voice.

"It's my duty to protect that child." She stated simply, though her voice was no more than a whisper and cracked more than a few times. Sephiroth raised a perfect, silver, eyebrow at that. His hands where still under her chin. He moved them to her shoulders and turned her around slowly. She found she could not resist his gentle but strong touch and did nothing to resist him. She stud facing him now, feeling dwarfed by his 6' 3" muscular frame. He leaned down so he looked straight into her eyes. His breath trickled over her skin. He tempted her with his full lips just inches away from hers. Cydney's cheeks flared as her blush strengthened. She hoped Sephiroth didn't notice but luck just wasn't on her side today. He chuckled darkly, seductively. He moved closer to her ear.

"Was is it. . .that makes you blush so fiercely?" His voice was dark and seductive but lighter than before. He was enjoying this. Sephiroth pulled back enough so he was again looking to her eyes. Her blush darkened with his words and Sephiroth noticed once again. His smirk grew.

"Come with me." He said his voice even more dark and seductive than before. Cydney's eyes widened.

"W-What?!" She asked in surprise, though her voice was still a whisper. Sephiroth chuckled again at her expression, though his chuckle was darker than before.

"Come with me." He repeated. His voice held something Cydney couldn't pinpoint but it scared her. She found her strength to move and tried to shove her away. She placed her hands on his chest and tried to shove him away but he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back to him. She struggled against his grip but he was far to strong for her and held her tight against his chest. He held her with his right arm while his other hand trailed lightly up her right arm till it got to her chin. Cydney stopped struggling when his gloved hand touched the soft skin of her chin and pulled it up to him. Cydney stared at him wide eyed. He stared at her a moment then leaned down and firmly pressed his cool lips against hers.

He kissed her.

Cydney felt as if volts of energy had replaced her blood as it jumped through her veins. He watched her with half closed eyes. Her eyes widened even more as his tongue skillfully slipped through her partly open lips and explored her mouth.

_Man he's a good kisser._Cydney thought as her eyes slowly fluttered closed. How had things ended up like this?

* * *

**Oops. A cliffhanger. Did I do that? *Fake gasp* I guess I did.**

**Thank you all for reading please Review.**

**By the way, that part were Cydney got hit with the bike was actually one of my dreams. Including the part where I save Marlene.^.^**

**Sephiroth: Alright. Time to go. *Throws me over shoulder, takes me to my room and sets me on bed* Sleep!**

**Me: But-**

**Sephiroth: No buts. Got to sleep. *Kisses me till I pass out then tucks me into bed and stands in front of door with Masumune.***

**Not so long.^^**

**Ja ne.**


	6. Kidnapped by Sephiroth! Again!

**This is the next chapter of Final Fantasy Babysitter. This is the fourth chapter I've written today. I'm soooooo HAPPY!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy.**

**Thanks to:**

**Yami Getsuei-You're awesome and always review me. Thank you.**

* * *

Cydney's was dizzy. She had know idea this would happen. Standing outside of Tifa's bar, while babysitting Marlene and Denzel, and kissing Sephiroth at night. A bright red blush covered her cheeks. Sephiroth's watched her with half closed eyes. Man. She loved kissing him. She felt the use of her limbs give but Sephiroth had a firm hold on her waist. He lifted her higher and continued to kiss her. After a few more moments Sephiroth pulled away. Cydney was still dizzy and she couldn't stand on her own. Sephiroth smirked down at her.

"Well? Will you come now?" Sephiroth asked, his voice still dark and seductive. Cydney looked up at him with glazed eyes.

"W-why do you need me?" She asked in a soft and rough voice. Sephiroth's smirk faded. Cydney's eyes widened and she sobered up a little. She squirmed in his grip. Sephiroth tightened his grip on her till she squeaked in pain.

"You will come with me." He said in a monotone tone of voice that, in combination with his dark expression, scared Cydney to no end.

"N-no! What do you want with me?!" She asked, raising her voice. Sephiroth glared at her, that shut her up instantly. Sephiroth smirked darkly. His playful and gentle nature gone. Cydney struggled against his hold. Sephiroth leaned in to kissed her again. His kiss wasn't sweet and persuasive any more but rather harsh and rough. When Cydney continued to struggle Sephiroth slid his hand up to her back and pressed against her wound. Cydney gasped in pain, letting Sephiroth slide his tongue into her mouth again. Cydeny squirmed. She was losing her breath quickly. Sephiroth watched her struggle with his piercing green cat-like eyes. As Cydeny stared at him with her wide brown orbs. As she stared at him his expression softened. Sephiroth's kiss softened along with it. He pulled his tongue back and kissed her sweetly. When Cydney's look of fear disappeared and she relaxed Sephiroth pulled back slowly.

"Do not argue with me. Just let me take you." Sephiroth said, sternly but seemingly not angry. Cydney looked up at him with inoccent eyes.

"Why do you need me?" She asked quietly. Sephiroth looked down at her. He closed his eyes and sighed. He looked as though her was upset by some decision he'd just made.

"Sephiroth? What's wrong?" Cydney asked, pulling back a little. Sephiroth opened his eyes and looked at her with his piercing green eyes. Suddenly he dropped to one knee in front of her and lurched forward, grabbing her around the waist and standing, making her fall onto his shoulder. She squeaked.

"Sephiroth?!" She yelled in surprise. Cydney gasped as Sephiroth summoned his wing. He was going to take her away. She struggled and shoved herself up off his shoulder but his hold on her waist stayed strong.

"What are you doing?!" She shouted. Suddenly Cydney heard the door to Tifa's bar open. Cydney looked towards the door and there stood Marlene and Denzel. Sephiroth noticed the two of them too.

"Tch." He muttered. Both Cydney and Sephiroth knew Marlene and Denzel knew about Sephiroth and that they could tell Tifa and Cloud. Sephiroth turned to the two. Cydney was afraid of what Sephiroth could do to Marlene and Denzel but before she could say anything Sephiroth spoke.

"Loz! Yazoo!" He called. From the alley came two men. Sephiroth nodded at Marlene and Denzel.

"Take them with us. Cloud doesn't need to know I'm alive yet." Yazoo and Loz nodded and made their way to Marlene and Denzel. Sephiroth lept into the air. Cydney lost her grip on his shoulder that was holding her up and fell forward at the force of his take off. She put her hands on Sephiroth's back and pushed herself up to look down at the children she was suppose to protect.

"Don't hurt them!" She shouted down at the two silver haired men. They looked up at her, chuckling. Cydney heard Sephiroth let out a low growl and he sped up. Sephiroth shifted her into his arms so he was holding her bridal style. Cydney was to busy looking over Sephiroth's arm to try to see the children that she didn't notice Sephiroth looking at her. She would know why soon though.

* * *

**Well. . .That's all for this chapter. Please Review. I love hearing from you guys.^^ I'm sorry it's a little short but this is a good place to **

**Ja ne.**


	7. Arriving at Northern Crater

**I'm sorry about deleting the chapters but but I felt the chapters alone were too short. Again, sorry for the trouble.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy!**

**Thanks to:**

**Yami Getsuei.**

**DragonessWarrior**

* * *

They had been flying for over an hour now. Cydney was getting tired. It was around 11 at night by now. Cydney felt the blood that came from her wound dry a while ago. Cydney's mind was filled with the thoughts of Marlene and Denzel for so long that she made herself even more tired than before. In other words, Cydney was having trouble staying awake. Cydney looked up at Sephiroth, which was the first time she did since Sephiroth took off. He was looking forward but seemed rather content. Cydney relaxed, letting go of the tension in her shoulders. Sephiroth looked down at her. Cydney's eye were half closed and her breathing slow. Sephiroth smirked.

"Tired?" He asked, his voice playful again. Cydney looked at him through her half closed eyes and nodded slowly. Sephiroth chuckled at her expression. It occurred to Cydney that she probably looked like a child but she didn't care. She smiled up at him with a cute and tired look.

"You're not mad anymore? That's good." Cydney said softly. She'd always liked Sephiroth. She admired his strength and he was that bad in the looks department. Sephiroth gave her a dumbfounded look.

"What?" He asked, his voice barley above a whisper but sturdy. Cydney tilted her head to the side, confused.

"Then you are mad?" Cydney asked, a little upset. Sephiroth eyes widened even more for a moment before it softened.

"I'm not mad." He stated, looking forward again. Cydney smiled softly. She was tired so she turned her head so it was resting against his chest. She felt herself falling asleep.

"I'm glad." Sephiroth looked down at her in surprise but she was already asleep. Sephiroth watched her as she fell deeper into sleep. She seemed so innocent and fragile when she slept.

"Is this girl really going to be able to help me?" In side him, Jenova stirred. She was reacting to the girl in his arms, that much Sephiroth was sure.

"What do we need with her?" He asked Jenova, still looking down at the girl.

_She is important to your future, my son._Jenova said, speaking directly to his mind. Sephiroth looked forward.

"If you say so, mother." He looked around him. They were close. They were going to. . . the Norther Crater.

* * *

Cydney awoke to the sounds of battle. Her eyes fluttered open. She was staring at a cave ceiling. She had no clue where she was.

Thud! Cydney jumped and sat up suddenly. She looked to her right. Cydney's eyes widened. Next to her was the head of a purple dragon looking thing, it body was a little ways off. Cydney's eyes widened. She stared at the head. She was in shock and was frozen in place. Cydney felt something trickle against her hand, which was placed on her right side. Cydney slowly looked down. She raised her hand to inspect it. Cydney's eyes widened even more. On her hand was a thick layer of blood. Cydney was to stuned to scream but she was now able to move. Cydney scrabled away from it

. . .and right over a cliff.

This time she screamed. Cydney caught the edge of the cliff with her bloodied hand. Cydney, not wanting to slip, lifted her other hand and grabbed the edge. Cydney looked around her. The rock she was on only moments before was part of a chain of rocks that contiued down to an end that Cydney couldn't see. Cydney spotted Sephiroth a ways down fighting off ten purple dragons like the one be headed beside her. Sephiroth only looked at her a moment before he had to block an attack delt by the fiend.

Cydney knew she couldn't pull herself up, the wound across her back was too great. She felt herself slipping. Cydney adjusted her hand hold but it didn't help much. She looked back at Sephiroth. She could tell he was trying to get to her but the fiends continued to get in his way. Cydney looked bellow her, inspite of herself. Though the hight scared her she noticed something.

About ten feet below her and a few feet behind her, the path turned back on it's self. Cydney was scared but she knew that this was her best shot. Cydney placed her feet against the stalactite type under side of the rock path. She took a deep breath. Truth be told, she was scared stiff. She'd never tried this move outside of the pool. Cydeny consintrated all of her energy into her legs and kicked off the rock.

Cydney twisted her spine back, throwing her legs over her head till she managed to flip over. She landed harshly on the heel of her feet on the edge of the rock path below her. She thew herself back onto her butt so she didn't fall off the edge of the path. Cydney stared at her shoes wide eyed.

"Woah." She muttered in a breathy whisper. Sephiroth made his way towards her. When he got to her he crouched to her level.

"Are you alright?" Sephiroth asked. She looked up at him, her eyes still wide. Sephiroth's eyes softened. He expected her to start crying at any moment.

She didn't.

She started laughing.

"That was AWESOME!!!" Cydney shouted, jumping to her feet and pounding her fist into the air. Sephiroth stared at her, his mouth agape, slightly. Then he chuckled at her. Cydney looked down at him and smiled.

"You're a strange child." Sephiroth said. Cydney smiled. She leaned down, with her hands behind her back, and swung her hips back and forth.

"My name's Cydney, not child, and I know." Sephiroth shock his head and stood up. Cydney stood staight and continued to smile. Cydney's smile faded. Sephiroth frowned. Before he could ask her or say anything Cydney fell forward.

"Cydney?!" Sephiroth was surprised but caught her quickly. His hand wrapped around her back. As he did he touched something wet and warm. He moved her over so he could see her back. Her white shirt was soaked in fresh blood. Her wound had opened and she was lossing blood quickly.

"Tch." If he didn't do something soon she would died from loss of blood.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Again, I'm sorry about the trouble but I felt the need to replace the chapters. I did not change then exsept combine them.**

**Please Review. I love hearing from the readers.**

**Ja ne,**

**Shezu**


	8. Wakin' up

**This is Chapter 8 of Final Fantasy Babysitter. Please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy!**

**Thanks to:**

**Ritsuko-Kubel-Kettenkard**

**Cocoborider92-Next chapter out.^.^ Thank you! XD**

**White Lioness Tina-Review, Favorite Author and Favorite Story. Thank you lots! XD**

* * *

Cydney groaned as she was pulled from the darkness of sleep. She felt something tickle her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a pair of cat-like green eyes. A veil of silver blocked Cydney's view of anything else. Some of his hair brushed her cheek again.

"Sephiroth?" Cydney was surprised at the weakness of her own voice. Sephiroth's slim eyebrows knitted together.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, his voice the same as always despite the worried look on his face. Well. . .as worried as Sephiroth can express. Cydney frowned and knitted her eyebrows. She was hurt?

"I feel fine. Why?" She asked, confusions clear in her voice. Sephiroth didn't answer her but continued to to watch her as if she could break at any moment. After a moment he figured out she **wasn't** going to break and his expression relaxed a little. He leaned towards her a little.

"Sephiroth?" She asked, wondering what he was doing. Sephiroth stared into her eyes. Cydney both hated and loved his eyes. She hated that when Sephiroth stared at her, like he was doing at this moment, that she couldn't look away. He captured her with his eyes. Sephiroth touched her cheek, cupping it in his hand. Cydney like his careful touch. She closed her eyes and nuzzled her cheek into his hand.

"You're still pale." He muttered. Cydney opened her eyes and looked up at him like a dog looked at him master when he didn't understand what was said. Sephiroth smirked a little.

"You passed out from blood loss." He stated simply.

"Oh." Cydney muttered, although she didn't remember losing blood. Then it hit her.

"OH! My wound reopened!" She exclaimed. Sephiroth nodded. Just then Cydney and Sephiroth both heard the sound of heavy foot steps that couldn't belong to anything weighing less then three hundred pounds.

"What was th-" Sephiroth cut her off by placing a glove covered hand over her mouth. Sephiroth picked her up with one hand, his other still covering her mouth, and sat up. He moved behind a rock next to where they were. Sephiroth set her against the rock and pressed his body against her with his hands on either side of her head. Cydney looked up at him. He was looking over the rock at whatever had made the noise. Cydney heard it come closer. She wasn't exactly an easy to frighten person but the noises the creature made frightened her. It's breathing sounded like a fork in a garbage disposal. Cydney placed her hands on Sephiroth's chest who was kneeling in front of her. As the breathing got closer her hands curled into fists and she pressed her face against his chest.

"Try to stay conscious." Sephiroth muttered, pushing Cydney closer to his chest. Before she could say anything Cydney felt a wave of energy wash over her. Cydney felt her consciousness slipping. She had to grab onto something, anything, to keep her from blacking out. Cydney heard a steady thump in her ear. Sephiroth's calm and sturdy heartbeat. Cydney listened to his heartbeat to keep herself from being pulled under. She heard a loud "Yip" followed by a whine. She heard the thud of the giant creature's hasty retreat.

Sephiroth waited to be sure the creature left before he let Cydney go. He pulled back and looked at her. She was still conscious.

"You stayed consoius." Sephiroth remarked. Cydney tilted her head to the side with a inocent look on her face.

"You told me to." She said, genuinely confused. Sephiroth chuckled. Cydney tilted her head further. Sephiroth stopped chuckling at her and, instead, smirked at her.

"What?" She asked, still confused. Sephiroth then captured her lips in a fierce kiss. Cydney's eyes widened. Sephiroth watched her with a calculating look. Her eyes fluttered close. He pulled back after a moment, his smirk still clear on his pale, full lips.

"You just got lucky." He stated. Cydney gasped. She glared at him in surprised anger. He kissed her just to see if she would submit. Cydney felt a blush raise to her cheeks. She shoved Sephiroth away and ran around the rock. She ran down the path leading further down into the depths of the crater.

After a minute or two she got tired. She slowed to a stop. She leaned forward and put her hands on her knees, panting hard. Cydney stood straight, wiping the small beads of sweat off her forehead. She wore a scowl on her beet red face. She was angry. At Sephiroth and herself. Being the person she was she couldn't kick the small rock next to her. It didn't do anything to her. So she let loose a aggravated cry.

Not a good idea.

A moment she let her cry pas her lips she was answered with an equally aggravated and twice a scary roar.

It came from right in front of her.

Only a **very** big fiend could have made a roar like that.

And it didn't sound happy.

"Crap." She muttered under her breath.

Yeah. Crap.

* * *

**As you can, most likely, tell. I like cliffhangers.^.^ Please Review. **

**By the way, on the second chapter Cydney called the fiends "Demon Lama". I DON'T OWN THAT!!!! It belongs to Steve who came up with the YouTube video called FF VII: Advent BoyBand. It's in part one. It's been bugging me because I kept remembering to put it in here _after_ the chapter was out. **

**Thanks again to Ritsuko-Kubel-Kettenkard, White Lioness Tina, and Cocoborider92. You all are awesome. Please keep reviewing me.**

**Ja ne.**


	9. Bad luck

**This is the next chapter of my Final Fantasy Babysitter. I will work on the next chapter of my Kingdom Heart, so don't worry.^^ Please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy.**

**Thanks to:**

**Cocoborider92-Sephiroth is sexy isn't he? XD**

* * *

The creature appeared in front of her. It looked like the Gargoyle you would find on a castle but it was alive. . .and angry. Cydney stood stock still, hoping it wouldn't notice her in the semi darkness.

Her luck wasn't that good.

The Gargoyle's eyes stopped on her. Cydney's eyes widened as it roared again. It watched her angrily for a moment before it charged at her. Cydney, fueled by fear, ducked just in time to avoid it's claws as it flew over her head. The Gargoyle turned in mid air and came at her from behind. Cydney was able to throw herself to the floor before it tore her to shreds but it managed to slice her back, just below her wound from the motorcycle. Searing pain shot through Cydney back.

This pissed her off to no end.

She stood slowly and turned to the Gargoyle, which landed a few feet in front of her. She glared at it. The anger she had built up over several years all came out in one angry and powerful high kick. Her kick was aimed for the Gargoyle's chin. Cydney heard a loud crack as her foot connected with the Gargoyle's hard skin and sent the creature back several feet. Cydney knew her kick didn't kill it but she didn't want to kill it. She only wanted to get it to go away. The Gargoyle seem to get the hint. It flew away with a whimper. Cydney calmed herself. She looked around. She spotted the rock that was next to her when she let out her aggravated cry. Cydney looked down the way she came then the way she was going. Cydney didn't want to go back to Sephiroth and make herself seem like a coward because she was afraid os a few fiends, so she took the path down further into the crater. Cydney stepped toward the path she was to follow, however, and she fell flat on her face. Cydney clutched her ankle in pain.

"Ouch." She hissed under her breath. She pulled herself into a sitting posion and pulled down her sock to get a good look at her anckle. Her ankle was red and swollen.

"That thing's skin was harder than I though." She muttered to herself. Cydney got up, ignoring the pain in her ankle, and started walking down the path she chose. A faint blush crossed her cheeks. She was embarrassed with herself. She was glad Sephiroth wasn't here. She didn't want to looked weak.

* * *

From the background Sephiroth watched her. He was surprised by the strength of her kick but it had hurt her too. Sephiroth smirked to himself when she fell. She clearly wasn't hurt by the fall. Sephiroth, from where he was standing in the shadows, had seen the state of her ankle. It didn't look good. He was, once again, surprised by her strength when she stood and started walking. She went down further into the carter instead of where she thought he was.

**This is interesting. **Sephiroth thought to himself. Jenova stirred inside of him.

**Don't let her get hurt. **Jenova said, speaking into his mind. Sephiroth proceeded in following her.

**I had no intention in letting her run into that fiend.**Sephiroth said to his 'mother'. Jenova stirred in him again.

**I wasn't talking about the fiends.**Sephiroth halted his quiet movements.

**Then what are you talking about? **He asked her.

**Don't let her hurt **_**herself**_**! **Jenova stated. Sephiroth thought about what Jenova had just said, while keeping his eyes trained on Cydney's back.

**What do you have planned for her, mother?**Sephiroth asked, not actually expecting an answer. He was right. At this point Sephiroth felt Jenova go dormant once again. Sephiroth let out a quiet sigh and proceeded in following Cydney.

* * *

Cydney swore she felt as though she was being watched but brushed the feeling a side and continued walking. Cydney was walking down hill and having trouble keeping her balance with her injured ankle but she managed.

After a few minutes of walking Cydney heard the sound of movement in front of her. She stopped, hoping whatever it was would turn around and go away, or was at least a small enough fiend to beat. Unfortunately, as she had found out earlier, her luck wasn't to good today. The fiend showed its self after only a moment. It was another one of the purple dragons she had encountered earlier.

But it wasn't just one.

No. Her luck wasn't even that good.

There was three of them.

Cydney's eyes widened. There was no way she could win. The three dragons spotted her. They made their way over to her. Cydney felt the warmth of fresh tears staining her face as she backed away from these huge creatures.

She forgot the road's bend.

As she backed up, straight, she felt her foot hit the edge of the path. She looked behind her. From the edge of the path was a good, 50 foot drop to the next stretch of ground. The dragons had her surrounded now. She had no place to go, no way to win against the fiends. As one of the dragons swung it's huge tail at her , Cydney did the only thing she could think of.

She ducked. As she did his name excaped her lips in a loud scream.

"SEPHIROTH!!!!"

* * *

**Yay! She called to him!^^ I'll get the next one out soon. ****Thank you for reading. Please Review! Thanks again, Cocoborider92.**

**Ja ne.**

**By the way, Please tell me if your signed up for an alert and don't get it. I am not being Emailed like I usually am but that could just be me.**


	10. Sephiroth

**This the next chapter of Final Fantasy. I'm sorry if you got multiple Emails. I wasn't getting any Emails myself. I think Fanfiction was having issues. Sorry. It's my fault you got so many Emails. Please Read and Review. This one's a little short, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy.**

**Thanks to:**

**Rambonata-Sorry about that.**

**Zaikai**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"SEPHIROTH!!!!" Cydney's screams echoed off the rock. Cydney heard the sound of metal against scales. She felt the thuds of the large dragon like fiends and heard the frightening roars and death screams of the creatures. Cydney stayed the way she was, crouching low to the ground with her head in her knees and her hands covering her ears in attempt to drown out the sounds of the dieing creatures, throughout the fight. She was truly frightened.

The sounds died down to a stop. Cydney still didn't look up, still trembling with fear. She had never been this afraid. Not even when she heard the sounds of foot steps approach her did she look she look up.

* * *

Sephiroth watched her trembling on the ground. He knew she had every right to be frightened but he was still surprised. Not only by the fact that such a strong and courageous her moment of panic. Sephiroth smirked a little at this. He was standing right in front of the girl but she didn't make a move other than her continued trembling. He crouched down on one knee.

"Hey." He said in his usual monotone voice, quietly. The girl didn't jump like he though she would. She instead raise her head slowly to look up at him, her hands lowering slowly from her ears. Her cheeks were stained with tears, eyes red and puffy. She truly was scared. Sephiroth felt a tug on his heart. He frowned for a moment and looked away, wondering what it was that made such a thing happen. He found out quickly.

* * *

Cydney looked up at Sephiroth through teary eyes. He was covered in blood that was not his own. The ends of his sliver hair tainted with the crimson blood. His perfect pale skin of his cheeks smeared with it. His black leather clothes spotted with the blood of the creature he'd slain with his now bloodied sword. Yet his crystal green eyes were completely untainted. Sephiroth's smirk turned to a frown as he watched her and he turned his head away. Cydney panicked, thinking he would leave. She couldn't help herself.

She hugged him.

Sephiroth's eyes widened as she buried her face into his chest. He was warm and comfortable. Cydney broke down. Her body shook with heavy sobs as she cried into Sephiroth's chest. She felt protected and safe as he wrapped his arms slowly around her quivering body, as if she would break at any moment. Cydney felt as though she _would _break the moment she let go of Sephiroth.

After a few more minutes of staying in that possition Cydney had finished her crying, unable to cry any longer. She still didn't want to let go of Sephiroth. Sephiroth was being extremely patiant with her. Saying nothing but not pushing her away.

"Can you stand?" Sephiroth asked his voice calm and soft. Cydney nodded, knowing her voice would be horse from her crying. Before she could pull away Sephiroth stood, taking her into his arms. She let out a small, surprised, squeak and wrapped her arms around Sephiroth's neck out of reflex. After a moment Cydney realised that she had wrapped her arms around the deadly but sexy Sephiroth. She pulled back suddenly and looked up at Sephiroth's expression. Sephiroth was looking at her, one slender eyebrow raised and slight smirk on his face. Cydney's cheeks turned bright red. She turned to look at where they were going, now that Sephiroth had started walking.

"Where are we going?" She asked, anything to distract from the piercing green eyes she felt on her face.

"We're going to the center of the crater, where the Mako energy is the strongest." Cydney looked up at Sephiroth, who was still watching her with a steady gaze. Though his eyebrow was no longer raised, he still wore his smug smirk. Cydney knitted her eyebrows, though she was still blushing.

"Why do we need to go to where there is the most Mako energy?" She asked, her voice strained from her crying. Sephiroth's smirk grew larger.

"To make sure no one else but me can have you." He said, studding her reaction. She showed only confustion at first but her expressions quickly changed as she caught on to what he meant. Her eyes widened.

Wait! What?!

* * *

**Heh heh. I know I've been making a lot of cliffhangers. If you want the next one to be a non-cliffy, tell me! ^^ Also, if you want these longer tell me. However, this will also mean that I won't be able to get them out as often. Just so you know.^.^ If you're willing to wait I would be happy to work on it.**

**Thank you for reading. Please Review.**

**Thanks again, Zaikai and Rambonata.**

**Ja ne.**


	11. Possessive

**This is the next chapter of my Final Fantasy babysitter story. Please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy.**

**Thanks to:**

**Rombonata**

**HealingGardens**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"W-What?" Cydney's eye were wide and her cheek deep red. She stared at him as a he smirked at her reaction. She squirmed uncomfortably under his intense and playful gaze.

"W-What do you mean, no else can h-have me?" She squeaked, stuttering. Sephiroth didn't answer her for a moment as he continued walking down the path, deeper and deeper into the crater. Cydney wanted to looked away from Sephiroth's deadly and seductive eyes but they held her fast. Sephiroth scanned her bright red cheeks.

"You know what I mean." He said his voice quiet but just as powerful. Cydney's cheeks turned a thousand shades of red.

"B-but, but, but Y-you w-were just p-p-playing w-with me!" She stuttered. At this Sephiroth stopped walking and set Cydney against a rock. Cydney looked from side to side for a clue as to why he stopped. Sephiroth crouched in front of her. Cydney, cheeks still burning, looked up at him. He had a sexy smirk on his face. Cydney quickly turned her head to the side to avoid staring at him. Sephiroth grabbed her chin, firmly yet carefully, and turned her head to look at him, she wanted to resist but he was a lot stronger then her. As she looked back at him she was painfully aware that Sephiroth was really close to her. He let out a sexy chuckle when Cydney's face turned an impossible shade of red.

"Who said I was just playing with you?" He asked, the smirk never leaving his face. Cydney tried to answer but before she could Sephiroth leaned in closer and. . .

Kissed her.

Cydney's eyes widened. Sephiroth watched her with half closed eyes as he licked her lip, asking for entrance. Cydney couldn't resist him. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, letting him take full control of her. Sephiroth did. He wrapped a strong, toned, arm around her waist and pulled her against himself. Cydney let her hands rest on his toned chest avoiding his skin, still embarrassed. She felt his tongue travel every corner of her mouth. Memorizing her, savoring her. Cydney nearly fainted at the passion of the kiss. After a few more moments Sephiroth pulled back. A small trail of saliva ran down the corner of Cydney's mouth as he pulled away. Cydney watched with glazed eyes as Sephiroth's smirk turned to a scowl and he looked out of the corner of his eye.

"Are we interrupting something?" Came a quiet but rather smug voice. Cydney didn't turn to look at who spoke, still in a daze. She continued to stare at Sephiroth as he pulled her closer to his chest possessively.

"Yes." He stated coldly. He stood, carrying her up with him in one arm. He turned to the one who spoke. Cydney's eyes widened and she snapped out of her dazed state.

"Marlene! Denzel!" She called. The four of them, Loz, Yazoo, Marlene and Denzel, were all standing a few yards away from them. Cydney guessed it was Yazoo who'd spoken. With a quick motion she tumbled out of Sephiroth's hold and ran to the two children. Loz and Yazoo stepped in front of the children.

"Out of my way!" She growled loudly, angry that they would even try to stand between her and the children she was asked to take care of. She ran at top speed at them and shoved past them. She expected at least Loz to be able to stop her charge and was fully prepared to stop suddenly but she managed to shove them both aside and went tumbling. She landed right in front of the two children. They looked down at her, eyes wide. She smiled at them in a motherly way and they both hugged her suddenly, wrapping their arms around her neck.

"Marlene, Denzel. Are you two alright?" She asked softly, wrapping her arms protectivly around them.

"Yeah. We're okay." They said at the same time. Cydney pulled back a little and looked at them, a small smile on her face. Suddenly something jerked on her collar, pulling her back into strong arms that wrapped themselves around her waist possessively from behind her. Cydney's eyes widened and she let out a helpless squeak.

"Who told you that you could leave?" Sephiroth's sexy voice whispered in her ear. Cydney shivered as his cool breath trickled down the back of her neck. She looked back down at the children. They looked so helpless and scared. This triggered Cydney's maternal instincts. She struggled against Sephiroth's hold. Sephiroth growled possessively in her ear.

"Loz, Yazoo. Take the children away." Sephiroth growled. Loz and Yazoo nodded and reached for the children. Cydney kicked at their hands but the two quickly drew them back before she could make contact. Sephiroth got mad at this. He lifted Cydney up onto his shoulder and walked a little further down the path. Cydney watched as Yazoo and Loz pick up the struggling children.

"Don't hurt them!" She called, her voice desperate and fearful. The two boys didn't seem like they were going to hurt them so Cydney relaxed a little. As she did, Sephiroth stopped and set her down forcefully in front of a stalagmite. He shoved her against it. Cydney winced as she was shoved up against the hard rock. She winced when the rock pressed roughly against her wound. Cydney was still worried for the children and tried to look at them but the way Sephiroth had her against the stalagmite, Cydney couldn't see them and they couldn't see her. Sephiroth grabbed her chin with his thumb and fore finger and turned her face to meet his. The moment Cydney had turned enough, Sephiroth captured her lips with his roughly. His wasn't passionate, but rather, possessive and hungry. He forced his tongue into her mouth as he press her harder to the stalagmite. Sephiroth didn't pull away till Cydney was out of breath.

"You're mine." He growled in her ear. With that he picked her up and threw her over one shoulder. Sephiroth started walking deeper into the crater.

"Say here, Yazoo, Loz." He called over his shoulder. Cydney squirmed against Sephiroth's hold when she realised that Loz and Yazoo would stay behind with Marlene and Denzel. Cydney wasn't sure whether to be scared for the children who where scared and alone or for herself for being alone with an very angry and possessive Sephiroth who was planning to do, who knows what, to her when they got to the center of the crater. Cydney gulped.

This wasn't looking good for her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review. **

**Thanks again to Rombonata and HealingGardens. And Aunt Shannon. XP**

**Ja ne.**


	12. Mine

**This is the next chapter of my Final Fantasy story. I'm sorry it took me so long. There where some issues with uploading the chapter. Please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy.**

**Thanks to:**

**Yami Getsuei-You always review. Thank you.^.^**

**Rambonata-I think I spelled your name wrong last chapter, sorry..**

**Kai G. Tayuki-Thank you for reviewing me.^.^**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Sephiroth! Put me down." Cydney had been struggling for fifteen minutes now. Sephiroth's hold on her waist stayed firm as she continued to struggle. Cydney could practically feel the anger growing in Sephiroth as she continued to defy him. Cydney reached her hand behind her to try to pry his hand off her. Sephiroth caught her hand with the hand that held her. Cydney was now stuck with one hand behind her back still hanging over Sephiroth's shoulder. Cydney continued to struggle against Sephiroth's hold on her. Sephiroth let out a low, warning, growl and twisted her wrist the wrong way. Cydney cried out in pain and stopped squirming. She let herself fall against Sephiroth's back.

"Better." He said, a hint of satisfaction in his voice. Cydney hoped the kids were alright. She was going to be able to get away from Sephiroth.

_What am I saying! I can't give up! I have to take care of Marlene and Denzel! I don't know what I would do if something happened to them._Cydney encouraged herself. Cydney shoved off Sephiroth's shoulder, trying to get into a position where she could get the advantage. Sephiroth growled again.

Sephiroth surprised Cydney by throwing her onto the cave floor. Cydney landed on her back, smacking her head against the hard rock. Cydney clutched her head in pain but tried to get up none the less. Sephiroth slammed Cydney against the ground by her throat. She gasped in pain as Sephiroth knelt over her, his knees on either side of her hips, placing more pressure on her thoat. Cydney was good at breathing when it would be difficult for others but even she found it near to impossible to breath.

"C-Can't b-breath." She gasped out. Sephiroth leaned close to her ear.

"Do **not **defy me, girl." He growled in a low and threatening voice. Cydney nodded as best she could, fighting to keep the tears from her eyes. Sephiroth released her throat but made no move to get off from on top of her. She met his eye. They were glowing with some kind of determination.

"S-Sephiroth?" She asked, tentatively. Sephiroth eyes watched her as he leaned forward. He laid a kiss at the base of her throat. Cydney shivered as his warm lips came in contact with her could skin. Cydney felt Sephiroth's tongue slide over her tender skin. Cydney's eyes widened and she shivered involuntarily.

"Mine." Cydney heard him state. Before she could ask what he mean,t she felt his teeth nip the skin of her neck. Cydney gasped, though he could have bitten her harder, it still hurt. She felt blood trickle down her neck. Sephiroth licked her throat clean. Cydney winced as his tongue traced over her wound. He pulled his head away from her throat and looked at her with his cat like eyes. Cydney could see the anger and possessiveness in his eyes. She never thought his beautiful eyes could scare her so much. Cydney felt a single tear slip past her hold and slide down her cheek. Sephiroth's expression changed to one of shock. Cydney was already surprised that she had let a tear slip. Now, she was even more surprised by Sephiroth's change in attitude. Cydney averted her eyes and reached up to wide away her tear, hoping more didn't escape. Sephiroth grabbed her hand gently and pulled it away from her face. Cydney looked back up at Sephiroth. His expression changed once again, to one of care and gentleness. He leaned down and pressed his lips against her cheek. He trailed up her cheek, kissing her tear away. Sephiroth pulled away for a moment, looking straight into her chocolate brown eyes. Cydney forgot about her guard as she stared into Sephiroth's eyes and more tears escaped.

Cydney couldn't hold it any more. Sobs racked her body. She covered her eyes with her hands. She felt Sephiroth get off her. Reflexively, she reached for him, not wanting the warmth and comfort to leave her. She wrapped her arms around his waist. Sephiroth was surprised, to say the least. He pulled back a little again but Cydney just tightened her grip on his waist. Sephiroth let a small smile grace his pale lips. A smile, not a smirk. Sephiroth lifted her up into his arms as he stood. Cydney let him, releasing her hold on his waist. Sephiroth pulled her close to his chest, her feet just grazing the ground. Cydney was still shaking with sobs. Sephiroth sighed.

"We're almost there, Cydney." He said, speaking into her ear. Cydney shivered as her name slid off his tongue, his cool breath trickle over her skin. Cydney stopped cry and pulled away.

"What do you need me for Sephiroth?" She asked, her voice quiet. Sephiroth looked down at her.

"What are you planning?" Sephiroth sighed again.

"I'm not going to destroy the planet. I'm going to take you with me as I look for a new vessel to use." He said looking into her eyes.

What?

* * *

**Oops! Did I end it there? *Fake gasp* I guess I did. Hahaha. Please Review. **

**Thanks again to Kai G. Tayuki, Rambonata, and Yami Getsuei.**

**I'm not sure how often I will be able to get these chapters out. I have a new blog I will be focusing on. I will set the link on my profile under my Bio if you would like to read some of my other stories, I hope you do. Please comment on that as well and I hope you'll tell me if you are one of my Fanfiction readers. Thanks again for reading.**

**Ja ne.**


	13. Powers

**This is the next chapter of my Final Fantasy story. I know it's been a while but, like I said in my last chapter, I have a blog now and it's what I'm mainly working on it. If you want to read the stories in my blog I have the link on my profile. Please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy.**

**Thanks to:**

**HealingGarden-Thank you. I kinda dislike it when people try to portray Sephiroth as a softy. He's not. I'm sure it's difficult to the author too.**

**DJ.- I'm glad you like my story. You may not have read my last writer's note so didn't know about my blog. I refuse, however, to let you down by taking forever to post. Please keep reading. I'll try my hardest.**

**Chocoborider92-I'm glad you like the mood changes but I think it's mostly me. Since I'm the one writing and, being both a Cancer and The year of the Dog, I'm mood swingy too. XP**

**omgitskirby-I'm not sure if you saying my story is strange is a good thing or not, since that's all it says. I do appreciate you taking time, though, to not only try reading my story but also reviewing, though you probably won't be reading this if you don't like my story. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"What?" Cydney gasped. Sephiroth smirked again. Cydney pulled away from his hold on her. Sephiroth didn't stop her. She looked up at him, frightened. Sephiroth smirked but remained where he was.

"Why? Why me?" She asked, angered a little by her weak voice. Sephiroth's smirk faded and he took a step towards her his face void of any emotions. Cydney was truly frightened at this time. She couldn't help it. She turned on her heels and ran. She ran hard and fast. She heard the shifting of leather and Sephiroth appeared in front of her. She turned sharply and ran in the opposite direction. What made her think she could out run Sephiroth?

"You can't run and you can't hide." He called. His voice echoed through the cavern, sending shivers down her spine and spurring her on further. This was just like her dream. She didn't want to stop running. Part of her wanted to be caught, liked being held so possessively by him. Another part of Cydney, the part of her in control at the moment, told her not to stop and get caught, to run as hard as she could. But her lungs felt like they were on fire with every breath. Her legs felt more numb with every step. Her ankle throbbed and both of her wounds on her back had reopened. She had to stop. The moment she did, Sephiroth caught her. A strong and muscled arm wrapped around her middle, pinning her arms to her sides. Another hand went over her mouth, silencing her. His head was close to hers and his breath was calm and cool against her neck. This was exactly like her dream, except for where she was.

"I brought you here. You are mine to do with as I please. Let yourself be taken. You're only making it hard on yourself." Sephiroth'svoice was the same dark and seductive voice it had been in her dream and it sent the same violent shiver down her spine. Heat rushed to her cheeks and ear, just like in her dream. She knew what she was going to do next. She freed her right arm and punched him. He let go of her and stepped back, stumbling but still graceful. Cydney clutched her hand in pain.

"Yep. Hurt with the dream too." Cydney muttered to herself. She forgot Sephiroth had amazing hearing. His eye locked with hers. His green orbs pierced right through her own.

"Dream? What dream?" He asked, his voice held a hint of urgency. Cydney frowned. She wasn't going to tell him that she had a dream that was almost exactly like what just happened. She'd sound like a crazy person, so she kept her mouth shut. Sephiroth's eyes turned dark and he walked toward her. Cydney's eyes widened. Maybe defying him by not answering, wasn't the best idea. Cydney turned on her heels to run again but Sephiroth got to her before she could take the first step. He caught her by the arm and spun her around. He gripped her shoulders fiercely when she faced him and leaned down. His eyes seemed to glow, more than usual, as he stared her with heated intensity. Cydney's eyes widened.

"What dream?" He repeated, his voice coming out in a growl. Cydney was beyond terrified. She had to tell him.

"The first night I got here. . ." Cydney trailed off. Sephiroth growled impatiently, and threw her to the ground. Cydney cried out as she landed painfully on her side. Sephiroth knelt over her and pulled her upright by the front of her shirt.

"Finish." Sephiroth ordered in a growl. The way Sephiroth's eyes glowed with anger terified her. Cydney drew a breath and gulped. She looked at the ground next to her and answered;

"I had a dream exactly like what just happened." She whispered, her voice shaky. Sephiroth was silent. Cydney didn't dare look at him. His grip on her shirt didn't loosen. Cydney, terrified to no end by his silence, started trembling with fear. Sephirothnoticed. He let go of her shirt and his hand slid around her waist, pulling her a little closer. His free hand caressed her cheek before he turned her to look at him. He kissed her on the cheek, making Cydney blush.

"It was important for you to tell me." He said, his voice soft again. Cydney looked in his eyes. He looked upset. Cydney took a breath before she asked the question on her mind.

"Why were you interested in my dream?" Sephiroth looked her straight in the eye with a serious look on his face.

"You have powers you don't know about. Powers a normal human shouldn't have. You have these powers without an ounce of Mako inside of you. You're different, special." Sephiroth watched her carefully as Cydney's eyes widened.

"What powers?" Cydney's voice was barely above a whisper. Thoughts ran through her head.

Why did she have powers?

What where her powers?

How did she get them?

And, How did Sephiroth know so much her?

* * *

**Heh heh. I bet you didn't think Cydney was anything special. XD**

**Thank you for reading. Please Review.**

**Thanks again to Chocoborider92, DJ., HealingGarden, and omgitskirby.**

**Again, I'm not sure how often I'll be getting these chapters out but your reviews spur me to get them out. I'm already using all my free time and going to bed a little later the usual to get these out. I'm working on 6 stories at the moment but I'll continue working hard. I'm sorry for any inconvenience. I have a blog now so if you want to read some of my stories but I haven't got a new chapter out, my blog is a good place to go. They are not Fanfictions, though one of the two is fantasy, I think 'The Pure Noble Child' of my better stories. Please tell me if you read my story and, if you comment _on _my blog, tell me if you are reading my Fanfiction stories, please. (Though, if you use the same user name that you use on Fanfiction, I'll be able to tell.) Thank you and. . .**

**Ja ne.**


	14. Writer's note

**Hey y'all. I wanted to tell you that I'm going to Disney world this week. I won't be back till Monday. I'll continue to work on the stories but I may not have Internet access. Please don't kill me!! . I'm sorry! I'll get them out when I get back, if they're finished.**

**Later,**

**Shezu.**


	15. There

**Hey ya'll. I'm back for Disney! It was AWESOME!!!! I had a great time. I'm sorry I didn't get out any stories but I don't think they would have been the best. Anyway, here's the next chapter of my Final Fantasy Babysitter story. Please Read and Review. You guys are the reason I keep writing.^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy.**

**Thanks to:**

**YamiNoRei**

**HealingGarden-Thanks for waiting, here the next chapter for you. X3 Also, thanks for the "Plot twist" compliments.^.^**

**Piper-Knight-Thanks for reading my story. I was at Disney so I'm sorry for the wait.**

**The-Living-Shadow-Thanks for the understanding.^.^**

**AwokenDemon-Thank you for the kind words. I'd like a good finish too, but I don't think this story is ready to end yet.^.^**

**Chocoborider92-You were absolutely right! There were very little people there. I even got to go up with the High School Musical 3 group, though it was embarrassing. X(**

**LadyAkuryou**

**ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp-Hey! I like glomping too! XD**

**FinalFantasyFreak92-I'm sooooooo sorry! I know you asked for these chapters out more often but my parents suddenly said we were going to Disney world.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Sephiroth?" Cydney's voice was quiet. Sephiroth hadn't said a word for a few minutes. He continued to stare into her eyes. He seemed to be searching for something.

"You really forgot?" He asked softly. Cydney swore she saw some sadness in his eyes but he blinked and it quickly vanished, replaced by an angry expression.

"It doesn't matter!" He growled, not looking at Cydney. Cydney's eyes grew wide with fear and she tried to push him away. Sephiroth tightened his grip on her waist, preventing Cydney from escaping his grasp. Cydney pushed against him a little hard but Sephiroth refused to let go of her. Sephiroth stood, pulling her along with him. Cydney let out a squeak as Sephiroth pulled her into his arms, carrying bridal style. Cydney pushed against Sephiroth's chest, she didn't liking being carried. She couldn't push him off though. She turned to look where Sephiroth was now walking. It looked like the same rocky path they'd been following for a while. There was one difference though. There was a faint blue-green glow. Mako. They were getting close to where Sephrioth said he was going to take her. She still didn't have any answers.

"Sephiroth?" She looked up at him. His expression was still unpleasant but he didn't look down at her. Cydney tried again, a little louder this time.

"Sephiroth?" This time, Sephiroth glanced down at her.

"I hear you the first time." He stated, his voice cold. Sephiroth turned his expression back to the Cydney was frightened by his cold voice and expression at first but that quickly changed when she actually took in his words.

"You were ignoring me?!" She exclaimed, louder than she intended. Sephiroth looked down at her, startled. Cydney didn't speak often but when she did, it was usually important. Cydney glared at him, upset that he'd choose now to ignore her. Sephiroth's expression changed to an amused one.

"Same as always." He said softly. Cydney stared at him in surprise and confusion. Sephiroth's eyes caught hers and held them. His blue-green eyes staring into hers as if she was the only person in the planet that mattered. Cydney felt Sephiroth's arm, holding her back, shift. He pushed her higher up and leaned down till their lips connected. Cydney's eyes widened in surprise, though she should be use to this by now. Sephiroth watched her with an intense stare. Cydney felt Sephiroth tongue brush against her lower lip. She parted her lips enough to let his tongue roam into her mouth. Cydney was surprised by her own actions. After a moment, Sephiroth pulled away. Cydney, blushing bright red and out of breath, nearly melted, now snapping out the shock that kept her from doing so.

"S-Sephiroth?" She stammered, still trying to regain her breath. Sephiroth smirked then nodded his head in front of him. Cydney gave him a confused look before she turned her head. Cydney's eyes widened again and she let out a startled gasp. In front of her was sea of Mako energy. It was glowing brightly and only seemed to glow brighter as Sephiroth approached it. As Sephiroth neared a small over hang that stretched over the Mako sea, Cydney understood what he meant to do.

"Sephiroth! Please don't!" She whimpered, her voice quiet and quivering. She looked up at him. Sephiroth was looking at her. He shook his head.

"No. I won't hand you over to anyone. This is how you'll stay mine." He growled, a hint of sadness in his voice. Cydney paled in fear. She had no idea what would happen to her. She'd heard about Mako poisoning before and she was afraid of the damage it could inflict on her body. Sephiroth stopped at the edge of the overhang. Cydney looked up at him, tears prickling her eyes.

"Sephiroth! Please, don't do this." She pleaded, her voice still shaking. Sephiroth pulled her close, pushing her tightly against his toned chest. Cydney looked up at him, hoping he'd changed his mind. However, Sephiroth was looking up the path they came, a scowl on his face. Cydney felt his arms wrap tighter around her, like he wanted to hide or shield her from someone or something. Cydney turned as best she could to look up the hill they'd come. She gasped. Dressed in a white suit, followed by four others in navy blue suit, was none other than Rufus Shinra himself.

"That's enough, Sephiroth. You can't do this." Rufus called, he was still a good ways away. There was a hint of worry in his voice. Cydney felt Sephiroth tighten his grip on her again and let out a small gasp of pain. Sephiroth continued to glare at the blonde man.

"I can and I will!" Sephiroth growled. Cydney felt him shift his arms, now holding her out over the Mako sea. Cydney gave a little squeak of fear, though she was otherwise helpless. She heard the rushed foot falls behind her. They were trying to save her. But Cydney knew they wouldn't get to her in time.

"They're not taking you away from me again." Sephiroth whispered, his eyes on Cydney. With that. . .he dropped her. Cydney let out a terrified scream as she pulmited into the Mako. She felt herself hit the surface but it feel like a sea or ocean. The Mako wasn't cool and refreshing, but rather warm and a little comforting. It was like being wrapped in a warm blanket. There was only one problem. . .

She couldn't breath.

Cydney's lungs burned as the Mako entered them, struggling for air not the liquid currently inside of them. She felt like she was drowning. Cydney kicked and struggled, trying to get to the surface. But the more she kick, the further she was pull into the Mako. Cydney's vision started tunneling, her mind was going fuzzy. She felt as though she was unable to think but one thought made it through her mind.

_Am I going to die?_

* * *

**Bwahahahahahaha*Cough, Cough* I love cliff hangers!!!!**

**Thank you for reading, please Review. And thanks again to Chocoborider92, FinalFantasyFreak92, HealingGarden, The-Living-Shadow, AwokenDemon, Piper-Knight, ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp, LadyAkuryou, and YamiNoRei. Thank you all, you're awesome!!! XD**

**PLEASE READ THIS!!!!!!!! Now that I have your attention. I have something to ask all of you. I'm going to put up a poll on my profile. It's going to ask you whether I should use this idea I have for this story right now, as a flash back, or if I should use it as a Prequel. Please take the poll and pick one. I really want to know what you guys think. I'm flexible either way so please just tell me which one _you_want. To my readers who aren't members, please take the poll too. You should be able to. If you can't, just send me you opinion though a review. Please tell me what you think. Thank you for taking the time to read my story, review and take my poll. Please don't be afraid to message me if you want to give me an idea or just talk. ^.^ I love my readers. Thanks again and. . .**

**Ja ne.**


	16. Answers and pain

**This is the next chapter of my Final Fantasy Story. You choose for my idea, which is explained a little in this chapter, to be a prequel and that's what it shall be. If you would rather it be part of this story then message me. I need 5 people to ask me or it will continue to be a prequel. ^.^ Please Read and Review. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy.**

**Thanks to:**

**FinalFantasyFreak92-You rule! XD**

**xxDarkAssassinxx**

**Eriklover101**

**Chocoborider92-Thank you for being so faithful. ^.^**

**HealingGarden-Yes, yes they are.**

**Piper-Knight**

**Yami Getsuei**

**FlameHead-Kel**

**Please forgive me if I missed you I'm having issues with my Internet.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Cydney sense of feeling was the first thing to return. She felt pain in her chest. Her breath coming again, ragged and painful. There was also a feeling of comfort. Something warm and protective around her body.

_Sephiroth? _Cydney wasn't sure it was him. There was something wrong with the way he was holding her.

"Wake up." Came a calm, mellow, monotone voice. She knew that voice but she couldn't place who it was.

"Wake up." The voice called again, remaining calm. Cydney forced her eyes open, a difficult task in her position but she managed none the less. The first thing she saw was a pair of clear, baby blue, eyes. The man pulled back and Cydney noticed the tell-tale spiky blonde hair of Cloud Strife. Cydney felt herself laying on the cold surface of a rock. Cloud was cradling her in his arms. He was on one knee next to her, one hand under her head, holding her up. Cydney stared at him a moment before she sat up. Her head spun as she did. She leaned over and held her head in her palm. Cloud wrapped his arm around her shoulder to steady her. Cydney sat up straighter, ignoring the pulsing in her head and looked up at Cloud.

"Where's Sephiroth, and Marlene and Denzel?" Cydney asked, worry clear in her voice. Cloud frowned.

"Marlene and Denzel are safe. They're with Tifa." Cydney looked at him, wanting the rest of her question answered.

"What about Sephiroth? Is he okay?" Cloud looked taken aback.

". . .Yeah. He got away." Cloud answered, his voice showing hints of anger. Cydney stood up abruptly. But her head reeled from the sudden movement and she feel forward. Cloud caught her easily in one arm and helped her stand.

"Thanks." She said polietly. She went to move but Cloud held her against his chest.

"Don't move. You are injured and I'm still not sure what effects the Mako has on you." Cydney looked up at him, confused.

"What injur- oh." She cut herself off when she remembered the incident with the drunk motorcyclist and the Gargoyle. Cloud lifted her off the ground and started walking up the rock path. Cydney squeaked and blushed. Before she could protest, though, Cloud spoke up.

"Look, Cydney, I know you are not from this world." Cydney's eyes went wide. How could he know?!

"How?!" Cydney heard Cloud let out a low sigh.

"So you really did forget about us." Cydney felt angry. Using all her strength, she shoved off Cloud's shoulder and landed in front of him, wobbling slightly.

"You and Sephiroth both! What do you two mean?! What have I forgotten?!" She yelled, her voice amplified by the rocks. Cloud looked down and sighed.

"You've-" Cloud cut himself off, his body becoming ridged. With speed Cydney couldn't follow, Cloud had his sword out and he blocked the attack that was aimed at him over Cydney's shoulder. Her eyes widened at the long thin sword next to her face. Not daring to look at the sword directly, Cydney looked at Cloud instead. Judging by the look on his face as well as the sword next to her, there was only one person behind her. Angry and wanting answers. She gathered her courage and turned around, the opposite way of the blade, and faced Sephiroth. He was smirking at her.

"Hello Cydney." He said, smugly. Cydney walked up to him, her face calm and composed despite her heart pounding in her ears.

"What do you and Cloud know about me? What is it I'm forgetting?" She asked, her voice breaking a few times. Sephiroth's smirk faded.

"You really forgot." He muttered, seemingly dissapointed. Cydney grew angrier. She still wasn't getting any answers.

"What am I forgetting!?" She yelled, surprising both men. She looked at Cloud, who lowered his gaze. Looking back at Sephiroth, she got a different reaction. He stared her straight in the eyes, his face serious.

"Cydney. You have been here before." Cydney's mouth fell open and her eyes widened.

"Wha-what?!" She was shocked, to say the least. Sephiroth moved closer towards her. Cloud let out a grunt but Sephiroth looked up at him. The look on his face said that they both knew that he wasn't going to hurt her, at least, that's what Cydney hoped.

"You have been to this world before." Cydney looked up at him. He placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed her cheek tenderly.

"That was the first time I met you. You stayed in our world for a while but you were pulled back to your own world suddenly. I lost you." He whispered. Cydney felt her heart give a painful thump.

"Sephiroth." She said softly, she'd never thought she would see this side of him. Something filled Cydney's mind. Memories filled her mind at a painful pace. Memories of Sephiroth and her adventures in the Final Fantasy world pervoulisly. Cydney clutched her head in pain. The memories suddenly stopped. Cydney looked up at Sephiroth, her memories reminded her of how good Sephiroth was to her.

"Sephiroth!" She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry I forgot! I'm so sorry." She said, tears coming to her eyes. Sephiroth returned the hug by placing his hands on the small of her back. It was a sweet moment,

But it could only last so long.

The sudden sound of three gun shot filled the area. Cydney jumped at the sound. She looked around and saw the tell tale white suit of Rufus Shinra. His trade mark gun was smoking and he had a satisfied smirk on his face. Cydney frowned. What could he be- Cydney's eyes widened when she felt something warm and wet trickling down her shirt. She pulled away from Sephiroth and looked down at her shirt. The front of her shirt was stained completely with blood, but there were no holes in it and she felt no pain. She suddenly realised what had happened. She looked up at Sephiroth, her face was fearful and concerned. Sephiroth's eyes were closed and his jaw was clenched. His breathing was labored.

"S-Sephiroth?!" Sephiroth's face suddenly became devoid of emotion and he feel forward. Cydney caught him but feel to her knees at the weight. She cradled his head in her hands. Her eyes where wide and full of tears.

"SEPHIROTH!!!!" She yelled, tears running down her face.

This couldn't be happening.

**

* * *

**

This is where I'm ending it! XP Like I said before, If you want my idea, her past in the Final Fantasy world, as part of the chapter then please message me. It'll take some work but I can get it out. OR you can leave it as a prequel. Whatever works. ^.^

Thanks again to FinalFantasyFreak92, ChocoboRider92, Yami Getsuei, FlameHead-Kel, xxDarkAssassinxx, HealingGarden, Eriklover101 and Piper-Knight. Thank you all.

****

Thanks for Read. Please Review. Please message me if you have any questions or want to talk to me. ^.^ I'll respond as soon as I can.


	17. Love and heart

**This is the next chapter of my Final Fantasy story. I'm soooooo sorry I'm late!!!! . I don't think I'll be able to get to do the other stories. I'm short on ideas for them. I may be able to do some one-shots for my war with xxDarkAssassinxx. She has one of her one-shots out. It's called, Too late to Apologize. Please read it and then take my poll on my profile and tell me who your favorite FF7 guy is, Sephiroth or Genesis. Thank and thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7.**

**Thanks to:**

**FinalFantasyFreak92**

**Flamehead-Kel-Thank you. ;-)**

**TornAngelWing-If you want some good Genesis stories, you can good to FinalFantasyFreak92's stories or xxDarkAssassinxx. I hope you keep reading my story though. ^.^**

**AwokeDemon-Aww. Thank you very much!!! X3 I'm glad you like my stories. And no, it's not ending here. ^.^**

**Piper-Knight-Thank you for waiting. ^.^ Here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy it. ^.^**

**Eriklover101-Thank you for reading my story. I'll get out the prequel after I finish this story. Please wait for it. **

**Chocoborider92-Sorry your prediction didn't come true in this chapter. I'll get it soon, no worries. ;-)**

**xxDarkAssassinxx-Heh heh. Sephy's sexy and he is the type of person to make you want to be kidnapped.**

* * *

"SEPHIROTH!!!!" Cydney felt her tears fall down her cheeks. She held Sephiroth's head in her shaking hands. She stared at Sephiroth's face. His brows were knitted together in pain, beads of sweat forming on his brow. Cydney turned away from his face for a moment to look up at Cloud helplessly, pleading.

"Cloud." He called to him, her voice shaking and breaking, just like she was. Cloud turned to her. Judging by his face, he was torn between wanting to let Sephiroth die there and wanting to help the girl in front of him. Luckily for him, he didn't have long to dwell on it.

Cydney noticed movement to her right. She looked up at it, her eyesight blurred slightly by her tears. Rufus was walking towards them, already only a few feet off. His gun was in his hand, aimed for Sephiroth. Cydney's eye widened. She saw Rufus' finger tighten on the trigger. Her mouth dropped and she let out a ear piercing scream. She wasn't afraid for herself, no, she was afraid for the injured man she held in her arms. Cydney did the only thing she could think of at the moment. She threw herself on top of Sephiroth to shield him from the bullet. The gun shot rang threw the cave. Cydney's eyes were squeezed shut. . .but she felt no pain. The only thing she felt was the warmth around her. Cydney opened her eyes and looked up. Sephiroth's eyes were open, his arms wrapped around her. The expression on his face was one of shock and anger. . .but he wasn't looking at her. Confused, Cydney turned and looked up at what Sephiroth was looking at.

Cydney gasped.

Standing over the two of them with his sword raised to block the bullet was none other than Chocobutt himself.

"Cloud!" Cydney gasped in surprise. He'd saved her and possibly Sephiroth as well. Cloud looked over his shoulder, the expression on his face was one of determination. He seemed determined to protect Cydney, at least she assumed it was to protect her and not Sephiroth, per say. He turned back to Rufus.

"Leave them alone, Shinra!" Cloud growled. Cydney looked up at the president. He was staring intently, not at Sephiroth, but at Cydney. His piercing blue eyes staring straight into Cydney's. He didn't seem confused or angry. He seemed intrigued. He stared at her for a long time, his gun never moving from it's spot, still pointing at Cloud's sword. She returned Rufus' stare with her own curious stare. Sephiroth seemed to notice this and he pulled Cydney closer to his chest, growling possessively at Rufus. Cydney ignored him and continued to stare at Rufus. He seemed like he was going to say or ask something.

"Cydney? Why did you protect him?!" Rufus asked, moving his gun to aim at Sephiroth again. Cydney's eyes widened.

"No! Don't shoot him!" Cydney cried, hugging Sephiroth again to shield him. Rufus hadn't pulled the trigger. Cydney looked at him over his shoulder, keeping a tight hug on a startled Sephiroth. Rufus was staring at her intently.

"Why are you protecting him?!?" Rufus asked, his voice hard. Cydney looked back at Sephiroth, who looked like he was wanting to know the same thing. Cydney thought it over for a moment but, somewhere in her, she knew the answer to that question. A faint blush crossed her cheeks but she spoke with a strong and confident, though quiet, voice.

"I'm in love with Sephiroth." Everyone stared at her with wide eyes.

Was she suppose to say that?

* * *

**That's where I'm stopping for this chapter. Thank you for reading. Please Review. **

**Thanks again to Chocoborider92, FinalFantasyFreak92, xxDarkAssassinxx, Eriklover101, Piper-Knight, AwokenDemon, Flamehead-Kel, TornAngelWings. Thank you all for reading. ^.^**

**Ja ne.**


	18. Faint trust

**Sorry this took me so long. I really had no ideas for this story. Sorry. Please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy.**

**Thanks to:**

**Cassiafistula- Thanks for waiting, I hope it was worth it. ^.^;**

**AwokenDemon- Thanks for being so kind, clearly, there is another chapter but it's going to end soon, sorry. I will, however, make a prequel for it if you would like to read it. ^.^**

**Flamehead-kel- Sorry it took me so long, I'm glad you liked my last chapter though. ^.^ I hope this one is good.**

**FinalFantasyFreak92- Thanks. I'm glad you have been waiting for my chapter, I hope this is a good one. ^.^;**

**Piper-Knight- I'm sorry it took me so long. I hope this one's okay. ^.^;**

**Eriklover101- Thank you for waiting so kindly for my prequel, I'll try my best to get it out quickly after this one is finished. ^.^**

**xxDarkAssassinxx- Ah. My rival. I thank you for reading my story. I hope this chapter is good enough to meet your expectations.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Cydney stared into Sephiroth's eyes. His expression was mild shocked at first but, after a moment or so, he smirked at her. Cydney pulled back a little, surprised and a little frightened by the dark look on his face. He let out a low chuckle. He moved closer, his lips close to her ear. Cydney tried to move away, unsure of what Sephiroth was going to do, but Sephiroth still had a firm grip on her waist and held her in place.

"I've been waiting for you to say that." He whispered in her ear. Cydney shuddered a little as his cool breath trickled across her cheek, neck and ear. Before Cydney could register what was going on, she was thrown over Sephiroth's shoulder as he stood.

"Sephiroth?!?" She squeaked. How in the world could he stand with his wounds? That's when she actually noticed his wounds. There was still blood covering the back of his leather coat but the wounds themselves were healed. Cydney placed her hands on Sephiroth's shoulder and pushed herself up. She looked over her own shoulder. Sephiroth, Masumune, his sword, in one hand pointed at both Cloud, who was now facing the two of them, and Rufus, who was glaring at Sephiroth, his gun raised. Neither Rufus nor Cloud made a move, however, for fear of hitting Cydney. Cydney turned to look at Sephiroth. He wore a smug smirk on his face and a dark glint in his eyes. He glanced at Cydney out of the corner of his eye, his smirk darkening. In flurry of feathers, Sephiroth summoned his single black wing. Cydney's eyes widened again as Sephiroth walked backwards, his sword pointed at the others. Cydney looked to where Sephiroth was walking to and gasped. He was going straight for the edge of the path.

"S-Sephiroth?!?" Cydney squeaked in fear. She looked at him but he kept his eyes trained on Cloud and Rufus. His smirk grew at her words. He was planning something. Cydney looked back at the edge, which was now only a few paces away. She could see over the edge of the rocky path. It was a bit of a long drop straight into the mako sea.

"S-Sephiroth?" She said again, her voice shaking and cracking more than once. Sephiroth was standing right at the edge of the path. His sword disappeared in a dim flash of green. Rufus, not wanting to hit Cydney, lowered his gun. Cloud, however, took the chance, and ran straight at Sephiroth, his sword raised. He didn't make it to Sephiroth in time however. With one graceful movement, he jumped off the edge, shifting Cydney into his arms so he was cradling her to his chest. Cydney let out a squeak of fear and holding onto Sephiroth as the plummeted towards the mako sea. Just before they broke the surface, however, Sephiroth stopped, using his wing to keep them hovering in midair just about the ripping mako. Cydney looked down at the sea, still a little shaken by Sephiroth's actions.

"What? You thought I would let you fall?" Sephiroth asked in a playful, though slightly sadist, voice. Cydney looked up at him, tears brimming her eyes, though she refused to let them fall. Sephiroth smirked at her. He shook his head briefly.

"You trusted me before." He muttered, a hint of disappointment in his voice. Before Cydney could say anything to defend herself, Sephiroth took off at high speeds in some unknown direction.

Taking her to Gaia only knows where.

* * *

**It's short and crap and proud of that~ Oh wait! . Sorry. Not only did I do a late update, it's crap. Man! I hate leading up chapters! . Sorry about that.**

**Thanks again to xxDarkAssassinxx, Eriklover101, Piper-Knight, FinalFantasyFreak92, Flamehead-kel, AwokenDemon, Cassiafistula.**

**Thanks for reading, please Review. ^.^**


	19. Kisses and confusion

**Alright. I have the next chapter out. This one didn't take me too long to get out, did it? ^.^ Anyway, things are going to get a little spicy but nothing too mature, I promise. ^.^ Please Read and Review. **

**Thanks to:**

**xxDarkAssassinxx- I hope this is soon enough for you. ^.~**

**Someone- Not really telling you where they went but. . . hope you still like the chapter. ^.^**

**AwokenDemon-I'm glad you liked the chapter and don't worry, I'll make sure to put up a notice on the end of the last chapter telling you that it's the last one. ^.^**

**GaarasMyBoyzz- I'm happy that you enjoyed that. I took it from Winnie the Pooh. ^.^ For "I'm short and fat and proud of that." ^.^**

**HealingGarden-Sephy's always wicked in my stories. ^.^; You are correct.**

**luciferspet-Now! The next chapter is out now. ^.^ I'm glad you liked it though. ^.^**

**Jenova's son- I'm glad you like my story. ^.^**

**-Angelus-Delapsus- *Hugs back.* Yes, I ended it like that. I hope this is soon enough. ^.^**

**Shark on Land**

**PreciousRaymond**

**fictionalcharacterwish**

**CuteChibiChocoCloud- Heh heh. You story alerted my story just before I updated. ^.^**

**Sorry if I missed anyone. Forgive me. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

They had been flying around for a while. Sephiroth had gone out of the cave but Cydney had no idea where they were going. They had been flying for a good hour, though it felt like more than that to Cydney. She was starting to feel tired. Of course, who could blame her? She had had a rough day thus far. Her eyelids were drooping and her grip around his neck slacking. Sephiroth looked down at her and smirked.

"You just can't seem to stay awake during these trips, can you?" Cydney gave Sephiroth a tired smile.

"You know that I've always thought these flights were relaxing." Cydney said with a smile. She looked up at him. Sephiroth let out a low chuckle and shook his head. He leaned down and planted a heated kiss on her lips. Cydney let her eyes close, twirling his long silver hair in her slender fingers. She didn't notice as Sephiroth started to land till he set her on the ground and released her lips. Cydney blinked a few times, trying to register the fact that she was no longer flying. She looked around. The only thing she really saw was grass. Lots of green grass.

Cydney looked up at Sephiroth, who was staring down at her with a dark smirk on his face. Cydney tried to back away for Sephiroth but his arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her close to his chest. Cydney looked down, a heavy blush crossing her face. She let her hands rest on Sephiroth's biceps, gripping the leather fabric of his sleeves. Sephiroth chuckled at her embarrassment and cupped her chin in his gloved palm. Tilting her chin up, he looked into her eyes. Cydney could see something in his eyes that made her nervous, though she couldn't tell what it was.

"Seph-" Cydney was cut off when Sephiroth's lips connected with hers again. Cydney melted into the kiss, forgetting her fears of the emotion she'd seen in his eyes. Her eyes fluttered closed. Sephiroth moved his lips against hers sensually, making Cydney's blush darkened. Sephiroth pulled Cydney closer to his body. He grabbed her leg and hitched it onto his hip, keeping his other hand around her waist. Sephiroth was a lot taller than her, however, and Cydney's other foot didn't touch the ground. Cydney was afraid she might fall so she wrapped her free leg around his waist as well. Sephiroth moved his hand under her shirt and it came to rest on her lower back. His leather gloved hand was cold against her bare skin and sent a shiver down her spine. Cydney felt Sephiroth smirk against her lips.

Releasing her lips so she could breath, Sephiroth moved to kiss her cheek. She sighed contently. Sephiroth smirked again and let out a low chuckle. He kissed down her jaw and down to her neck. Cydney moaned when he hit a spot on the base of her throat. Sephiroth chuckled again and continued to kiss, lick and suck on the spot, eliciting more moans from the girl in his arms, till he was sure there was a nice, bright red, hickey. Cydney let her eyes flutter open while Sephiroth continued to kiss up and down her neck.

"S-Sephiroth?" She muttered, out of breath.

"Hm? What is it?" Sephiroth muttered against her throat, making Cydney moan again at the feeling of his lips ghosting over her skin before he pressed them against her neck again. She waited a moment to catch her breath before speaking.

"Why. . . are we. . . here?" She asked. Sephiroth released her throat and raised his head so that he was looking in her eyes with his bright mako ones. His smirk was still present. Cydney looked back into his eyes with her own, half-lidded eyes.

"We're waiting, for the moment." He said, his deep, seductive, voice making her heart flutter. He pressed his lips against hers again before she could speak. After a moment, though, he released her lips, leaving her gasping for breath once again. He moved his kisses back down to her neck, kissing up and down it. After a moment she managed to catch her breath enough to speak.

"What are we. . . waiting for?" She asked. She felt Sephiroth smirk against her throat again. He let out another low chuckle.

"You'll find out soon enough." He muttered against her neck. He moved back up to press his lips against hers again.

As he continued to kiss her, throwing most of her thoughts out the window, a part of her still wondered what it was that they were waiting for.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I'm not really use to kissing scenes but I hope you liked it. ^.^ Thank you for reading and please Review. **

**xxDarkAssassinxx, ****Someone, ****AwokenDemon, ****GaarasMyBoyzz, ****HealingGarden, ****luciferspet, ****Jenova's son, ****-Angelus-Delapsus-, ****Shark on Land, ****PreciousRaymond, ****fictionalcharacterwish, CuteChibiChocoCloud.**


	20. The end

**I'm sorry! I know it's been so long since I've updated but I had no ideas! . I hope this works though. This is my last chapter for my story. I repeat: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF FINAL FANTASY BABYSITTER! I will make a prequel, as I have said, but it will not be out right away. I may or may not make an epilogue, I'm still debating it. But this is the last real chapter. It ends here. ^.^**

**Thanks to: **

**xxDarkAssassinxx**

**GaarasMyBoyzz**

**Piper-Knight**

**Someone-That's their name. ^.^**

**HealingGarden**

**Luciferspet**

**Flamehead-kel- I hope this has the same descriptions and paint a clear enough picture for you.**

**Ikkona**

**-Angelus-Delapsus-**

**Rose-I hope this isn't too dark for you and not enough seduction. ^.^'**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Cydney let out a small sigh as she drummed her fingers on her lap. She was sitting, alone, in the same field Sephiroth had landed earlier. Sephiroth had left an hour or so ago, saying that there were some things that needed to be finished before it happened. He still hadn't told her what _it_ was, which annoyed her. Despite getting her memories back, she had no idea what he was planning.

She rested her elbow against her knee and leaned her cheek into her open palm. She sighed and continued to stare off in the direction he'd left. She let out a small groan, bored and grumpy. She shifted a little, her foot starting to fall asleep under her. She looked up at the sky, the moon bright and the clear dark sky twinkling with stars. She let out another sigh, this time content, as a cool breeze tousled her hair gently and cooled her body. Cydney closed her eyes and felt the breeze blow pass her. She leaned closer into the palm of her hand. She smiled softly. Out of all the places for Sephiroth to leave her, this was one of the best. It was nice and peaceful, the crickets chirping softly and the grass under her making a soft ruffling sound at the slightest breeze. She opened her eyes, again admiring the stars.

"Hm?" She frowned and looked to her right, a flash of silver catching her eyes. Her back straighted, her eyes hopeful, thinking it was Sephiroth. Her eyes widened when she realized what it was, but she was too late.

Sephiroth flew back in the direction of the open field he'd left his girl, a small multicolored materia in his palms. He'd just taken it back from the spot he'd hidden it, having stolen it from Shinra earlier. He'd stashed it to keep it out of the hands of Rufus-sure the blonde man would try to reclaim it-while he went to go retrieve his girl. He had drop her in the Mako see to be able to take her with him when he searched for a new vessel, but he hadn't expected Rufus to be there. In all honesty, he expected the arrogant man to attack him far earlier, hope for it. But that wasn't so. Though his wounds had healed quickly, he was still annoyed with the fact that he'd let the kid shoot him. He let out an annoyed growl at the memory before shaking it off. He looked down at the ground instead, watching the grassy field pass under him.

He was getting closer to her.

Sephiroth smiled internally as an image of her smiling face flashed through his mind. If it wasn't her, if he hadn't met her when he did, he might not have been able to do what he was. Might not have even spared her life when she begged for it. He guessed, in a way, they had both been lucky that they'd met each other when they did.

Suddenly, Sephiroth was pulled out of his thoughts as his strong sense of smell caught something strange in the air. Something he'd smelled a number of times, but was never as unnerved as he was now.

Blood.

Sephiroth's speed increased, a strange and sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. He spotted Cydney a few hundred feet in front of him and was on her in a blink. The soft ground gave a little under his feet as he skidded to a halt in front of her, leaving a grove in the ground behind him. He knelt on one kneel in front of her. Cydney was laying on the ground, her head turned away from him. He quickly moved to shake her shoulder, hoping she was only sleeping, but his eyes caught on the red pool under her head. Sephiroth hesitated in touching her, his expression startled. Slowly, he reached up and touched her cheek with a single gloved hand and guided her head towards him, his movements slow and gentle. When she faced him, he stilled completely. Her eyes were froze open in a shocked and wide stare, though there was no light to it. Her lips were blue and her face was pale. A vibrant red dripped down her cheek from a deep bullet wound, a stark contrast to the paleness of her skin.

Cydney. . . was dead.

Sephiroth's head fell forward, his sliver bangs hiding his eyes. He reached down and closed her eyes before lifted her limp body into his arms gently, holding her close to him. Her body was cold against his exposed chest. Sephiroth closed his eyes and let his head fall back, bright tears flowing swiftly down his pale cheeks. His tears seemed silver in the light of the moon as they dripped onto her body. He gave her arm a squeeze as he leaned down to nuzzle against her cheek.

"You left me again. You said you'd never leave me. But twice, you've left me." He whispered to her, a moment of weakness only she had ever been able to see. She wouldn't be able to see those moments any more. She wouldn't be able to love him any more. She wouldn't be able to join him, be by his side, anymore. She was gone. He kissed her softly, sadly. Her lips didn't respond to his. Not this time. Never again.

Sephiroth looked up again, in the direction he was sure the shooter had been. His eyes were growing bright with anger, hot tears still streaming down his cheeks. His keen eyes caught sight of a figure running away from him, now a good thousand yards or so.

"You'd better run. You are never going to live this down." He declared softly, angrily. However, instead of pursuing him, he walked in the opposite direction. First, he would give Cydney a proper burial.

Then, he would go after the man that had taken her away,

Who had taken his love from him,

And he would make him suffer.

* * *

**Yes! This is it and I'm ending it here! And yes, I am very evil! *Evil laugh* My brother gave me the idea, actually, but it was as a joke. :P I wanted to finally finish this, which is what I have been planning to do for a long time and have finally gotten around to. Thanks all of you who have reviewed me and favorited me and all of you who have taken the time to read my story. I thank you all. I'll continue to work on my other stories and I will work on my epilogue, but it will not be out right away as I have said. **

**Thanks again, all of you.**

**Ja ne,**

**Shezu**


End file.
